Loyalty Eternal
by AngelLucifel
Summary: Haku is Kidnapped and Zabuza goes to get him back. The man he finds as a guide is huanted by his past and Zabuza may have a strange way of helping him. Haku fights to keep himself pure for Zabuza. Crossover, yaoi. COMPLETE
1. Never Content for Long

**Um, yeah, here's a longer explanation so you understand just how weird this is: Basically it's a Naruto/Samurai Champloo/Samurai Deeper Kyo crossover, however, there are also going to appearances by characters from many other anime making small-role appearances (these will probably be minor characters though, the ones I feel got no love).**

**Oh yeah, this is a SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI story. Guys will kiss. You won't see any hetero couples happening here. You don't like it, get out. There'll be language too, but not so much. Also, there's some out-of-character-ness (especially on Kyo's part) but I tried to stay true to the characters. Don't hate me if Zabuza does or says something and you go: HEY! No way in HELL would Z do that! It's not my fault, artistic license is soooo tempting…**

**Also, for Champloo fans that are reading this, Jin doesn't come in until chapter two, hold tight until then. Enjoy the opening! **

**So, please enjoy this weird little crossover mutated baby of mine. Read and Review and hopefully you'll want to stick with the story!**

**Love, Peace and Chocolate Angel Lucifel**

**And oh yeah, I don't own any of the characters, just the story and the words telling it. I see any blatant plagiarism and I'll be cutting some throats. **

_Loyalty Eternal_

_Chapter one_

Haku awoke slowly, to the sounds of birds chirping and the warmth of sunlight streaming across his bed. The place beside him on the futon was still warm, but empty and he raised his groggy head to scan the room in hopes to find the one who had left. The room was small, and sparsely decorated; a shelf and mirror on one wall, a dresser on the other, on top of which a vase was sitting, filled with wilted flowers, and a large sword leaned against the wall beside the dresser. Across from Haku was a screen door, which stood open, and through the open door he saw the larger man standing on the porch, leaning against the railing; a dark shape cut out against the golden sunrise. Haku slowly slipped out of bed, blinking away his sleepiness as he walked onto the porch and to Zabuza's side. Zabuza smiled as the young boy came up to him and smoothed down his mussed hair with a gentle stroke of his hand. Haku leaned against Zabuza's side, and watched the sunrise over the fern trees and snow-capped mountains.

He was content.

He had spent the last six months contently, Zabuza never had to take the wrapping off his sword and Haku's deadly needles never left the inside of his pockets. They lived happily in a small house they had found abandoned in the mountains, and they were surrounded by all the resources they would ever need, and, most importantly, this far into the mainland, hidden-mist village's Anbu would never find them.

Still, he knew the heart of his companion, and worried that Zabuza wouldn't be as happy to live his life in this place for long. Zabuza was restless, a wanderer…a warrior.

"Are you happy?" Haku asked, as he did every day.

Zabuza kissed his forehead gently before replying, as he always did. "Of course I am; I'm with you."

"But is this the life you want?" Haku asked, like the day before.

"Haku, you know the only life I want is to be with you, and to have you safe."

Haku relaxed only a little, assured for the day, and then headed back inside to get dressed. He went to the dresser and opened the topmost drawer and pulled out one of the few sets of clothing he owned, and slipped out of his yukata in favor of them. Once they were on he combed his hair quickly and then took a hairpin from beside the vase and pulled his long black hair up into it, leaving a few strands hanging beside his face. He looked at his reflection for a moment, taking in the face that, though the skin was young and the features delicate, held so much age in it.

Zabuza came back in and approached Haku from behind, wrapping his arms around Haku's slender shoulders and hugging him tightly.

"You're so beautiful." Zabuza whispered, looking at Haku's reflection.

Haku looked at his face for a while more, not so modest as to think he was not lovely, but still perplexed as to how it alone could keep Zabuza content and happy. Zabuza kissed his cheek and then stepped back to pick up his sword and lean it against his shoulder.

"I'm going to go out and get us some more food." He said, heading towards the door.

"All right, I'll be here." Haku said with a small smile.

Zabuza smiled over his shoulder at the young boy and his eyes conveyed worlds of compassion, before he was out the door. Haku's smile lingered as he reminisced over Zabuza's looks, the way they still made him shudder with feelings he couldn't control. One look from that man could make Haku feel just as loved as a night of passion would. He had no grounds to doubt Zabuza's happiness, he knew how much that man loved him, but still he worried.

- - -

Zabuza checked the traps he had set around the house, but found four of them empty, and the last held an rather inedible squirrel, which he released with a scowl. It seemed they would go without meat that day, unless some stupid animal happened across his path, but after the first few months it seemed the wildlife had become able to sense him when he was around, and always scampered away before he was anywhere near; unlike Haku, to whom animals flocked, but the gentle boy could never do as much as bat a fly. Zabuza sighed and went about scavenging for other means of food. As he did, however, he began to see signs of unfamiliar life. The ground was covered in imprints, small bits of brush and trees seem displaced, and it was far too large to be the usual wildlife. The markings couldn't be that of a bear or cougar either, there was no sign of claws or teeth anywhere. This seemed…human.

_A hunter. _He supposed. They were, quite obviously, living within prime hunting area. Something bothered him though, some subtle signs he was picking up on but not quite reading…then, horrifically it came to him. Tracking the path a little further he was assured—they were heading towards his home. Towards Haku.

- - -

Haku slipped his shoes off as he re-entered the house after having gone out to gather more flowers for his vase. The main living quarters were roughly twice the size of the bedroom, with a wood stove in one corner, a couple chairs on a rug in the middle, and two shelves facing each other on the north and south walls. The ceiling was relatively high above him, open rafters and beams still strong and without rot. The door faced west.

The only thing that seemed to have any value or meaning was a long sword placed on a beautifully-carved wooden stand, draped in the remains of prayer papers, and an incense holder in front of it, in the semblance of a shrine. Neither of the new inhabitants had any use for it, so they let it be, although Zabuza had checked the blade and found it to be in usable condition, although old.

Haku walked over the northern shelf, which, like its counterpart, had several small trinkets placed on its shelves, some left over from the former owner but most put there by the young boy himself. Haku placed the flowers down on the middlemost shelf momentarily as he picked up the only other item upon that shelf. The porcelain mask, white with a red swirl on it, stared back at him like a ghost--the ghost of the past that lingered so close-by. Haku looked over the mask sadly, wondering how long he could avoid that life, how long they could hide there, how long until he wore the ghost's mask again…

- - -

Haku had left the door still slightly open, and he slid it far enough for him to pass through silently, without removing his shoes. He hid in the shadows of the entryway for a moment, taking in the room. It was empty.

_The bedroom then…_

He walked up one step onto the main floor, and then out of the corner of his eye caught the bright yellow upon one of the shelves and out of sheer curiosity walked over there. He took a quick glance over the fresh flowers and then they traveled down the stems, his gaze lingering upon the mask lying there. He lifted it with a small, satisfied smile.

"At last."

Then he quickly raised his arm, and the two long, deadly needles that had been flying straight for his neck ricocheted off the armor he had there. He quickly followed the needles' path to the rafter just about the stove, where he finally saw that there was someone standing among the shadows.

"Very good job at concealing yourself, boy. You are the one called Haku are you not?" The man said, looking up at Haku with the cocky grin still on his face.

"I am." Haku said quietly. "Are you from Hidden Mist?"

"I am hired by some people there." The man replied. "To find you."

"I see."

"And kill you."

"So I imagined."

The man peered up into the rafters for a moment, considering. "Come down here a moment, boy."

"I think not." Haku said.

"Are you really the boy Haku? Your voice is like a girl's."

"Your observations really hold no interest to me. Either leave my house or I will be forced to kill you."

"Is that how it is then? All right, I'll bring you down on my own."

Haku jumped in surprise as the man abruptly leapt effortlessly into the rafters. He was still about ten feet away, but three long jumps later he was within the reach of a sword, and his katana was out and ready. Haku jumped to the floor just in time, and the blade bit into the beam upon which he had just been perched. The hunter followed him immediately though, giving Haku only a single breath in which to re-shape a path of escape. Just as he was springing away however, the flat of the man's sword slammed against his chest and sent him flying to a wall. He was backed into a corner now, and Haku glowered at his attacker as he took several steps forward and they got a good look at each other for the first time.

The man was tall and imposingly built—though slightly thinner than Zabuza, with basic, red-hued armor on his torso and arms. Long red hair was pulled back from his face, leaving his icy, amber eyes to glower out from beneath thin eyebrows. He carried himself with all the grace and power of a trained fighter, but there was also a wildness in his eyes that betrayed utter ability to loose control and destroy without so much as blinking. Haku felt himself trembling before he even registered the fear. Biting the inside of his lip he forced himself to keep a calm expression and stare the man in the face…a face wearing an expression that he didn't like at all. The man's expression had changed slightly, he seemed…interested. But in what and how Haku didn't want to imagine.

"My, but you're a pretty little thing." He murmured stepping forward.

Haku winced and pulled out two needles from inside his shirt, holding them ready to throw if the man came any closer.

"Determined to go down fighting are you?" He made an odd sound, something like a mix of purring and groaning. "I can think of many ways I'd like to fight you."

Haku balked and pressed further against the wall defensively. "Don't you dare touch me." He hissed. "I belong to only one man."

"Charming." He scoffed. "But after I'm done with you I think you'll discover you have a new master."

"Leave my home."

"Oh, I'll leave. But I'm taking you with me."

"You can't kill me."

"I don't intend to."

"You said that's what you were sent here for."

"Your portrait didn't do you justice. I have other ideas now."

Haku found himself arguing a strange position, convincing the man to attempt to kill him. "But your job—"

"Was to kill Zabuza, and, if you resisted, you as well. If not I could do whatever I wanted with you."

Haku cursed himself as the quivering worsened. He wasn't strong enough to fight such a man, and Zabuza wouldn't be back for hours more…what could he do?

The man's eyes followed Haku's outline and he smirked. "Are you trembling?"

"Not from fear of you."

The man took one step and Haku raised his needles, ready to defend himself at all costs…to at least get to the door.

"I think," the man took another step, drawing much too close to Haku "you are."

Haku hurled his needles, but the man easily deflected them and then swooped in, pinning Haku between him and the wall, holding the younger boys arms down so he could do nothing. He leaned in, his breath smelling of foul Sake, his mouth coming towards Haku's---

The door burst open and the man spun around just in time to dodge a massive swing from Zabuza's sword. Zabuza stepped between the man and Haku, his imposing sword held in front of him defensively, glaring at the man with deadly cold eyes.

"You have two seconds to explain who you are and what you're doing here before I cut you open." Zabuza hissed.

"But will you not try to kill me anyway, Zabuza?" He sneered.

Zabuza smirked. "Good point."

Haku followed the next few seconds in horror. Zabuza lunged for attack, with deadly weight and precision behind his movements, but in drawing a sword a fraction the size of Zabuza's the man in red easily deflected Zabuza's strike and jabbed his elbow into Zabuza's ribs. Zabuza moved out of range for another attack but had obviously been thrown off center, his breathing seemed forced. The man however, stood unfazed. He moved in again, taking the offensive now, and Zabuza moved to block, but the man made a feint and then changed his attack, and his swing sunk into Zabuza's side. Haku cried out and threw several more needles at the man, aimed at his throat, but again he blocked them. His sword came out of Zabuza's body and the larger man stood unstably for a moment as the red-haired man took several steps toward Haku. Then Zabuza roared in anger, and lunged at the man. With the split-second of surprise the man took before preparing to counter Zabuza gained the upper hand and his massive blade smashed against the other man's torso, sending him flying into the far wall. He lay crumpled there for a moment, unmoving, his chest-plate cracked, and Zabuza and Haku watched him tentatively. One second passed. Two…three…the man suddenly looked up, eyes blazing with rage. He stood slowly, and Zabuza rushed in to finish him before he regained his footing—but it was too late. When Zabuza came into range the man snapped into action, moving twice as fast, twice as hard—every stroke drawing a line of red blood that drained some of Zabuza's life. After less than a minute of the deadly whirl, he stopped, he and Zabuza stood facing each a moment, and then the renegade ninja of mist fell to the ground, bleeding out his life.

Haku shrieked in horror and rushed toward him, but halfway there the amber-eyed man caught him around the waist and before Haku could resist had bound him gagged him and thrown him over his shoulder. Haku thrashed and shrieked and fought with all his might to escape but it was no good, he was captured, and he watched through his tears the lifeless body of Zabuza until the door slammed in his face.


	2. Reasons

_Loyalty Eternal_

_Chapter Two_

Hours later Zabuza opened his eyes, and found himself still lying on the floor; his body aching in every place that man's sword had touched. Then he realized his wounds were bound and he was lying not on cold wood but on the futon in his bedroom, and…someone was in there with him. He sat up quickly, and looked at the man sitting beside the futon surveying him apathetically.

"Who the fuck are you?" He demanded, and then his pain caught up to him and he gasped and winced, forcing himself to remain sitting up, staring the strange man in the face.

"I am the owner of this house. You have no right to be asking that question." He replied. Dark eyes surveyed Zabuza quickly and he added. "You are incredibly wounded, you should lie back down."

"Tell me who you are…" Zabuza growled.

"The man that found you bleeding to death on my floor, took care of your wounds, and saved your life."

Zabuza glowered at him and the man looked evenly back, in no way intimidated by Zabuza's considerably greater muscle and intensity, and after a moment Zabuza lay down again, deciding he was comfortable with this man's apathy. He would not harm him. The man then stood and walked over to the dresser, upon which now perched a pitcher from which the new man poured water into a glass he held in his hand. He returned and handed the cup to Zabuza and the defeated warrior drank it down hastily, eyes still on the other man.

He was of a slight build, but muscular, pale in complexion and dark in his eyes and hair, which he wore pulled back into a ponytail. He also wore a pair of wire-framed glasses and a sword rested on his hip, and every move he made suggested he knew perfectly well how to use it.

"My name is Jin." The man said quietly, apparently changing his mood.

"Zabuza." Zabuza replied after downing the liquid desperately.

"Would you like more?" Jin asked, taking the glass.

Zabuza shook his head; there were urgent matters to attend to. "I have to leave."

"As much as I would appreciate you leaving my house I must advise against it. Kyo is not someone to be taken lightly as you've already discovered. You must recover before you can fight him again, if you are so determined."

"Kyo, you know the man then?" Zabuza said.

"Yes, I know him. And I know if you go now you would be killed by his servants before you came within twenty miles of his stronghold."

"You know where to find him."

"Yes."

"Then you're gonna be my guide."

Jin scoffed. "I think not. I have no death wish."

"Doesn't matter, I need someone who knows how to find this guy, and the boy he stole from me. I don't want you to do any fighting and don't need you to protect me, I'd rather kill him and all associated with him myself, but I need someone who knows him at least enough to get me to him."

"It won't be me." Jin said.

"I don't have time to look for anyone else. I'll give you whatever you want."

"You can't bribe me into my death."

Zabuza glanced at his sword, leaning against the wall but Jin cut him off before he could do anything more.

"And you can't threaten me into it either."

"I'll have no problem killing you."

"I have no qualms killing you to save myself. You are weak and tired I don't think you'd want to fight me in your current state."

For once, Zabuza used practical sense, and, seeing that Jin was in no way bluffing about his ability to defend himself, leaned back again, glowering.

"Can you at least tell me the way?"

Jin shook his head. "It is a path invisible to any eyes but those that have already seen it. There is no way to describe it, besides it breaches territories where even the mightiest loose their way and their sanity."

"So I have no choice but to find a guide."

"I wish you luck with that. It's the rare man that makes it out of there alive."

Zabuza clenched his jaw and his fist, growing frustrated. "Well you're not exactly helping…"

"I'm helping the only way I can. By telling you how foolish it would be to go to such a place."

"It's amazing how fast you've made me hate you."

Jin raised his eyebrows cynically, but instead of continuing their argument he merely rose lithely to his feet and walked off into the main room, leaving Zabuza with nothing to do but sit and reflect.

- - -

Jin walked to one of his near-empty shelves, the southern one, where the sword was placed. He pulled some new prayer papers out of his small traveling bag and replaced the tattered old ones, and then lit some incense in the lapis holder. Kneeling in meditation, he watched the incense's smoke waft into the air and twirl around the red sheath of the sword…

The incense burned to its end after an hour or so, though the time hardly seemed to pass, and Jin rubbed his eyes and stood. That sword had not been used in so long; even he had not touched it in over seven months, during his time away. Carefully, he took the weapon down and held it heavily in his long, pale hands. The blade hadn't escaped it's sheathe in even longer, Jin being unnerved by the thought of anyone but its original owner wielding it—his hands didn't fit it right. His hands, so masterfully in control of any other sword, could never wield this one properly, for no one could wield it like that man had. No one would ever be like Mugen. Still, his painfully familiar longing to revive the memory of that man throbbed inside him. Slowly, yet somehow still desperately, he pulled out the blade.

It was straighter, and slightly longer than his blade, and although the swords were basically equally balanced it felt heavier to him—the weight of a million memories. He swung it one wide arc, and swept to the side. Too controlled. The blade had never been so controlled. He rested with the point of the blade touching the floor, staring dejectedly at the shafts of sunlight sliding under his door. His gaze traveled the path of the light to past the door behind which Zabuza slept, and then his gaze lingered there a moment.

He felt sorry for Zabuza, he truly did, and it was not often Jin actually felt pity for someone. Zabuza was not the only one who had lost someone to Kyo, but Jin was not about to send Zabuza to his death trying to kill a man he could never defeat…a man Jin had been craving to kill for years. The one thing Jin had ever fought to achieve, his first reason to fight. He had spent the last seven moths training his already remarkably trained body and mind in order to be able to face and defeat Kyo. He had been looking for ways to lure him out, and now found himself cursing not returning a single hour sooner, when he might have caught Kyo just as he left. For he knew he had only strength enough to defeat Kyo in one, head-on battle, no games and lackeys before-hand, for if he had to defeat all of those first he would not be able to use his full potential against Kyo—

Jin paused in his thoughts, retraced the last few things, and felt the familiar rush of strategic pieces falling together. Had his face not long forgotten how, he might have smiled.

- - -

"I'll guide you."

Zabuza looked up at Jin in surprise, as he finished tying his wrap around his jaw. He took Jin in almost suspiciously for a moment before asking:

"Why?"

"Do you want to find Kyo?"

"Yes."

"Then don't ask." Zabuza almost made a retort but Jin continued. "Or else risk making me change my mind."

Zabuza leaned back and sighed. "Fair enough. When's the soonest we can leave?"

Jin took Zabuza in calculatingly for a minute. "Three days, you should be healthy enough to travel by then."

"We'll leave tomorrow." Jin raised his eyebrows and Zabuza shrugged. "I'll heal while I walk."

Jin sighed. "Very well, it's your death. I have one condition, however."

"I'm sure you do."

"I will not fight unless I decide on my own to do so. If you ask me to fight for you, even once, and I'll turn around right there."

Zabuza smirked. "Don't think you take his goons?"

"I'm not going to fight in your name. I have my reasons for fighting, and they don't involve keeping you alive or achieving any goals but my own."

"So you do have a reason why you changed your mind."

"I never said I didn't. Just that it wasn't your business."

Zabuza nodded and then lay down. "Get your sleep; I want to leave at sunrise."

"If that's what you want." Jin replied, getting to his feet and leaving the room.

"Where are you sleeping?" Zabuza asked.

Jin just cast him a cynical look over his shoulder, at the futon beneath Zabuza. "Obviously not in my bed…"

With that Jin was over the doorstep and the screen door had slid shut behind him, not hard, but there was distinct violence to it. Zabuza shook his head at the closed door and then rolled fully onto his back and closed his eyes to sleep, to wait until he could fly to Haku's side.

- - -

Sunlight awoke Zabuza as usual, despite the weariness of his body, and without one shred of vacillation in his body he got to his feet and left his bed, grabbing his sword on the way out; his only necessity. Jin was already awake when he entered the main room, tying his belt as he watched the sunrise through the eastern window. The more slender man did not turn to greet Zabuza, only his eyes showed any acknowledgment as they drifted to the corner of his eye to watch Zabuza approach him.

"Ready to leave, my willing guide?" Zabuza asked.

Jin's gaze suggested if he had been prone to volatile behavior some rather lewd obscenities might have liberated themselves from his mouth. Instead he just nodded and secured his sword and short sword on his hip, and then took Mugen's old sword off its altar and tied it to his back.

"What are you bringing that for?" Zabuza asked. "You couldn't possibly dual-wield it with your other sword…"

Jin shrugged. "Just a back up sword."

Zabuza's squinted at the blade. "Can you even use this sword?"

Jin turned sharply away and headed to the door. "Yes."

Zabuza raised his eyebrows as he watched Jin's back, closing the door behind them as they headed on their way. Jin's mood had changed abruptly, and it bothered him slightly. He had immediately come off as moody and reflective, a quiet type, but to become so irritable without warning…perhaps he just hadn't gotten enough sleep, or wasn't a morning person. He shrugged to himself and easily put it out of mind. He, for one, was in damn good mood. Because he was about to get some well-needed revenge, and finally use his sword to cleave something besides animals, and he had way too much energy pent up after the six months spent in solitude with Haku. He trusted Haku to handle himself until he got there, and then he would kill the bastard that had dared even look at his precious Haku in such a way. He sneered and tightened his grip on his sword.

He could smell the blood already.

**Chapter Two! The crowd goes wild! The Crowd leaves reviews! Please?**


	3. Golden Prison

_Loyalty Eternal_

_Chapter Three_

Jin walked only a half step ahead of Zabuza, leading the way down the main path through the mountains. Kyo's stronghold was halfway across the mountains, and it was easiest to use the main road to get into position before heading down the more shadowed paths.

The night had not treated Jin well. Though his sleep was always light, this night his dreams were vivid, and disturbing. He had not dreamed of Mugen for some time…but, then again, it was only natural to dream of the man whose death he was finally avenging. Still, though the memory of the dreams was not very clear, the exact image of Mugen's face was clearer in his mind than it had been for some time, and it had him on edge…to Zabuza's inconvenience.

Zabuza watched Jin curiously, as the lither swordsman walked on, eyes cast down, and hand lying inconspicuously on the hilt of his sword. He was carrying himself as if they were merely going for a stroll, but Zabuza saw the slight tenseness in his shoulders, the vague glint of malice in his eyes, and along with his snappiness that morning Zabuza could tell there was something off.

Nothing happened that day. They passed only one other traveler along the road, and they shared only a few brief exchanges. Despite the fact that Zabuza knew it was a good thing he didn't have to fight yet, still recovering from his first encounter with Kyo, but he was disappointed. What he needed was blood, not rest.

- - -

Jin sat down by the fire he had finished making and leaned against a tree, staring at the dancing flames. He glanced up as Zabuza sat down on the other side of the fire and starting undoing the wrap over his face to eat before he went to sleep. Jin watched him without meaning to. Zabuza was so…demonic. He had noticed his imposing demeanor and appearance, not to mention his incredible strength, the moment the man had woken up, but watching him through the flames, firelight shining in is dark eyes; Jin could almost believe he was looking upon a denizen of hell. What could such a monstrous man need with a young boy…?

Pulling some rations out of the pack, Zabuza finally returned the gaze he had felt on him for awhile, giving Jin a slightly miffed look. The slimmer swordsman continued staring for a moment more, making eye contact with those pools of hellish darkness and then he closed his eyes and relaxed into sleep.

Zabuza was settling down soon after, his wounds taking a toll on his usually limitless endurance. There was no need to post a guard, the two of them were looking out for themselves, not each other; it would be their own fault if they were killed or robbed in the middle of the night.

Just before sleep he opened his eyes again momentarily to place another log on the fire, in hopes of keeping it going throughout the chilly mountain night. As he did so he glanced at Jin across the fire. He couldn't even tell if the man was actually asleep…he looked just as he did all other time, hair neatly pulled back, even his glasses still in place, and his face held just as it was with sunlight upon it. He was too serious a companion; Zabuza felt the pang of Haku's absence all the more clearly with this man in his place.

Wishing not to dwell on such depressing thoughts, Zabuza reclined onto the ground again, hands behind his head for his only pillow and drifted into slumber and dreams in anticipation of his bloody revenge.

- - -

"_If I died what would you do?"_

_Jin looked over at Mugen, eyebrows raised slightly. The dirty man was sitting slightly higher than where Jin stood, perched upon a rock staring at the starry sky above intensely. Summer wind rustled the long, lush grass covering the hillside, moonlight making it shine like the ocean…_

"_Cry tears of joy, probably." Jin replied, looking out at the fields again. _

_Mugen snorted. "I'm sure."_

_There was a moment of silence, as the wind died down and then Jin said softly; "What if I died?"_

_Mugen scowled slightly. "I would kill the guy who did it." Jin straightened slightly, but didn't look at Mugen for fear that he truly was blushing. Then, with a snicker Mugen added. "Cause ain't nobody killing you until I get my sword deep in that pasty skin of yours." _

_Jin rolled his eyes and folded his arms as Mugen slid off the rock to stand beside him, watching as the full moon slowly rolled across the sky, sending its silvery light across the two warriors. _

"_I'd do that to." Jin said quietly and Mugen looked over at him curiously. "If you died, what I would really do is…I'd get revenge." _

_Mugen smiled and put his arm around Jin's shoulders. "Thanks, but honestly if ever there's a guy good enough to kill me you wouldn't stand a chance."_

"_Then I'd become stronger." Jin replied stoically, still staring at the nightscape as, watching Jin is surprise, Mugen slid his arm off his shoulder again. "I'd become stronger until I could kill them…if anyone took you from me I could never let them live."_

_Silence again as the wind blew by, carrying a few dancing leaves past the traveling companions. Jin slowly turned to look at Mugen and found the rugged face already turned towards him, eyes staring at him deeply and a small smile on his mouth. Jin's gaze lingered on the smile and his finger traveled up brush the rough lips and then Mugen caught his hand gently, moving it away, and as Jin looked up he was met by Mugen's kiss…_

- - -

Jin woke up with a start, dropping his sword off his shoulder upon doing so. Breathing deeply, shaking very slightly, Jin scooted closer to the fire to restart the smoldering flames. He placed a few more branches on the still-red ashes and stirring up the flames until the branches caught and then curled his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around them and staring at the fire in reflection on the dream…on the memory. So vivid, the memory of their first kiss…the way Mugen's rough mouth had felt on his, the warmth and texture of his skin.

Jin rested his forehead on his knees dejectedly, balling his hands into fists in frustration. He had long drained the tears from his body, and managed to live day by day in anticipation of the day he would avenge Mugen's death, a day drawing steadily nearer, but every time those memories came back to him during the night he would feel the sting fresh all over again. The memory was so clear…every morning was another torment, pulling away from dreams so real he woke up still able to smell Mugen's scent, and could almost, if he kept his eyes closed, still feel Mugen's body next to his…

Shaking his head, he tried to clear the last shreds of the memory out of mind. Though it broke his heart every time, the memories only hardened his resolve and deepened his thirst for revenge. He threw another branch on the fire and scowled at the dark man behind it. Thanks to Zabuza he was much closer to being able to get his revenge, but still he worried that he had not been the only one to grow stronger in the time passed, if Kyo had improved as well…there was no telling what he was capable of now.

- - -

Haku stirred as golden sunlight slid over his face. Opening his eyes slowly, he watched the dust dancing in the new sunlight drearily for a long moment before he remembered what had happened last he had been awake.

Sitting up with a jolt, he was nearly yanked back to the bed, and discovered his wrist was chained to the headrest. He pulled vainly at the chain once, but knew better and instead started to, as calmly as he could, take in his surroundings. He was in a fairly large room, without much furniture but rich in design and detail, with thick carpeting, and the few chairs and the dresser were of fine wood. The bed he sat on was large, and almost obnoxiously soft, and everything was colored gold or amber, which was only intensified by the saturation of early-morning sunlight. A lovely room by all accounts…except for the fact that he was chained within it.

The door creaked open and Haku glared at the man entering, backing against the headrest as Kyo closed the door softly behind him. The red-clad warrior looked up at Haku and smirked slightly.

"So you're awake." He said, walking to the foot of the bed. "Sorry about having to knock you out for the journey, but all the struggling was getting tiresome, and besides, it's best if you don't know your way. Just in case you managed to slip past…you are a child of the shadows after all…"

Haku just clenched his jaw and continued glaring at the man, seething as much hatred as he could, pressing slightly closer to the headrest, wanting to keep every tiny inch possible between him and Kyo. Kyo snickered softly.

"Are you so scared of me Haku?" Kyo moved closer to the boy. "I'm not going to eat you…well, not literally…"

Kyo leaned towards Haku's face but the boy turned his face away, hiding it between the head board and his huddled arms.

"Come, Haku," Kyo cooed. "You're such a pretty boy…show me your face."

Kyo tried to make his face him, but he continued squirming away. "No!" He snapped. "No one can touch me but Zabuza!"

Kyo laughed again. "Boy, you'll never see that man again."

Haku glared at him defiantly. "I will. Just you wait. He'll come and kill you for what you've done to me…if I don't kill you first."

"And how would you do that? You're weaponless. And that chain on your wrist negates your chakra flow. You have nothing to fight with."

Haku felt as though a stone had dropped in his stomach. He should have known Kyo would have a way of keeping his jutsu at bay, as he was obviously not a ninja himself, but he had kept some glimmer of hope…but no, Kyo wasn't so foolish.

"I suppose you must still be weary and agitated from your long time asleep." Kyo said, standing up. "I'll send some food up and return some other time."

Haku had nothing to say, and only leered at Kyo the entire time he remained in the room, but the instant the door had shut behind him he could no longer hold them back and let the tears flow; his soft sobs muffled by the ironically warm dispersion of sunlight in his prison.


	4. The First Battle

_Loyalty Eternal_

_Chapter Four_

The morning of their third day of travel, Jin took them off the road, and they began making their way through the half-dead evergreen forest. The conversation was still sparse, as the two men dwelt on thoughts of their lovers and of revenge. However, as they set up camp for that night, Jin was feeling weary and depressed by the overwhelming thoughts of Mugen flooding through his mind every sleeping and waking hour he started a conversation, to get his mind off of it for a short while, just to recharge.

"So, what is your connection to this boy we're saving?" Jin asked.

Zabuza looked up in slight surprise from stacking branches on the fire, "We're…lovers."

Jin raised his eyebrows. "I see. From the little you've said I imagined him fairly young. It seems I was mistaken…"

"No, he is much younger than I am." Zabuza sighed. "But we understand each other. No one else could possibly comprehend."

"I see…" Jin said thoughtfully.

He was slightly surprised, he had assumed Haku was Zabuza's apprentice or brother, but it didn't exactly bother him, he had heard of stranger relationships.

"How did that come about?" He asked.

"We met by chance, he was abandoned and I took him under my care. Little by little we grew closer and one day…we just were. It felt as natural as breathing."

"I never pictured you such a romantic type." He mused.

Zabuza shook his but smiled in agreement. "Yeah, me neither. The kid's special…why do you think I'd go these lengths otherwise?"

Jin shrugged. "I've known men crazy enough to do it just for a fight."

Zabuza chuckled. "I suppose I should admit that does have something to do with it. I've never had my ass beaten so sorely. I'm just itching to give that bastard a taste of his own medicine." Jin nodded appreciatively. "So, Jin," Zabuza continued, sitting down next to him, satisfied that the fire was well made. "What about you? Have you ever had any lovers?"

Jin tensed. "Some. I was never the type to simply take a lover without care, but there have been a couple women and…" Jin's eyes became unfocused as he watched the fire. "There was a man…"

Zabuza leaned in slightly. "A man?"

Jin nodded. "Yes…he wasn't like anyone else I've ever met."

"He was the best of your lovers then?"

Jin's eyes shone with nostalgia. "If he had been the only person I ever had as a lover, I would've been content."

"What happened to him?"

The samurai's eyes dulled again and he leaned back against a tree, gaze cast at his feet. "He died." He said simply.

The conversation ended there. Though he was curious, Zabuza knew he had no place prying, and would not get anymore details out of Jin anyway, the man was quite obviously done with the conversation. Zabuza lay down on his side; head resting on his fist, as he let the dance of the fire lull him to sleep. One more day closer to Haku. The journey was going too slowly as it was, but they could travel no harder or risk exhausting themselves before the battles started.

Jin watched Zabuza through half-closed eyes. The man was strange…he seemed like the type to be strong and silent, and often he was, but still, conversing with him came fairly easily when it did…almost like… He sighed inwardly. He was just seeing Mugen everywhere, his mind was too tired, he just had to try and stay focused on what waited ahead.

- - -

Another day passed, and then, without warning, at a place that seemed not particularly more special than anywhere else, Jin stopped.

"What are you stopping for?" Zabuza asked, glancing around but finding nothing that seemed of interest or that put them in danger.

"I told you, did I not?" Jin muttered. "The way is well hidden."

Zabuza raised his eyebrows as Jin walked over to an absolutely average pine tree, and hoisted himself into the branches. About ten feet up, he pushed away some of the prickly foliage and slipped off a large piece of the bark, which by the way the back of it glinted in the sun, Zabuza realized was not a part of the tree at all. Behind it was a handle attached to a thin chain that burrowed into the tree and disappeared, which Jin pulled down on. As he pulled it Zabuza heard a mechanical groaning sound, and several yards away a trapdoor, disguised to such perfect extremes he never would have known it was there even if he had inspected that very area as closely as he could, creaked open.

"Go down there and hold it open for me." Jin said.

Zabuza nodded and complied, excitement rising in his gut. This was a big step in the right direction, and most importantly, now that they were actually in Kyo's turf, battles were obviously going to be coming up soon. He could hardly wait…

- - -

The first part of the tunnel was a pitch black decent down a narrow ladder. Zabuza couldn't see an inch in front of him, and had no clue how far he would fall were he to slip. But the ground came soon enough, and as he drew near to it and reached it there came a faint light, which upon entering the tunnel that headed to the west, he found was lit by rows of kerosene lamps. The tunnel was roughly eight feet high, and fairly wide, the walls were of rough, unfinished rock. A strictly utilitarian affair.

"So his stronghold's underground?" Zabuza asked.

"No, but this is the only entrance." Jin said. "The actual place is surrounded by a single, gateless twenty-foot wall that is smoothed beyond climbing and guarded so carefully anyone within a hundred yards in any direction is instantly shot."

"How long do these tunnels go for?" Zabuza asked, peering down the length.

"Oh, it's a couple more days' travel yet." Jin said grimly. "He has the entrance that far away to make it that much harder to find."

Zabuza scowled. "Then let's go, is this tunnel likely to be well guarded?"

Jin nodded. "Exceptionally so. Plus it's an incredibly complex maze. One wrong turn and you're either caught in a death trap or you wander aimlessly for days before coming to another entrance however many miles away, by which point he'll know you're here and send someone to kill you."

"Are his guards strong?"

Jin nodded again. "Some of them even possess inhuman powers, much like you ninja."

Zabuza smiled. "This is gonna be a blast."

- - -

Smoke drifted through the air of the warm, soft-lighted room. A koto was being played gently in some dark corner. The man reclining in the middle of the room purred as a beautiful woman's hands caressed and oiled his charred skin, as a young boy carefully re-wrapped the limbs when she was done. The door slid open and Kyo walked inside, smiling at the usual state of the room.

"Oh, Kyo-sama," The man said, his deep voice slipping out with the latest puff of smoke inhaled from the long, thin pipe held in his hand. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Kyo nodded a greeting. "You seem well, Shishio," He smiled at the woman. "You're looking lovely, Umi."

The woman smiled, but didn't look away from her work. "Thank you Kyo-sama."

"Of course."

"What brings you?" Shishio asked, taking a drag on the pipe again. "I don't suppose you just came for a smoke."

"I'm afraid not. It seems we have rats in the basement."

"Ah," Shishio breathed. "I'll exterminate them for you."

"Shishio-san," the boy said, a soft smile on his face. "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to do it for you?"

"You better not Sojiro," Kyo said. "They're pretty large rats. They may bite harder than you can handle."

Shishio's face twisted into an amused smile. "Is that so? Well, I'll get on that as soon as I'm done here."

"Thank you. I'll expect you back soon."

"Of course."

Kyo turned to leave and the two servants bowed theirs head in respect as Shishio watched the crimson warrior leave in amusement. Kyo always made sure to give him the good battles, these people must have had some real strength to them. Sojiro finished binding his arm and Shishio got to his feet, slipping on his purple robe and tying his sword to his waist. It would be nice to battle again, no one strong enough to pose a threat had come after Kyo in a long time; he had much pent up energy to expend. He kissed Umi and Sojiro and then left the room, cackling softly to himself. The fires of hell were yearning to be unleashed.

- - -

It might have been a day, but being underground gave them no way to tell. They had rested once, for some period of time, and were on their way again. The tunnels smelled of sweat and blood and steel—battle and killing had been done here. Zabuza liked that smell. They continued on for some time more, but then, abruptly, they both stopped. Both of them could feel it in the air, wafting toward them like some message from hell; a slightly brunt smell, and an incredibly intense aura of suffering and anger.

Zabuza smirked. "At last we're getting a reaction."

Jin took a couple steps back. "He's all yours."

From the shadows a faint cackling rose, and then there emerged the image behind the aura. A tall, lean man, covered entirely in bandages and bright eyes that leered at them with deadly intensity.

"You're here to kill us?" Zabuza said.

Shishio smiled maniacally. "I am." He replied, unsheathing the sword at his hip.

Zabuza pulled the canvas off his own sword and felt adrenaline beginning to seep into his body. He and Shishio squared off for a moment, facing and glaring at each other, daring the other to make the first move.

Zabuza took the dare.

Lunging forward, his massive blade came arcing towards the more slender man, but he easily dodged out of the way, sweeping past the sword and making an immediate counter attack. Zabuza moved to block, but he under-compensated for the girth of his sword and ended up hitting the wall, and in order to dodge Shishio's sword he had to let go of his sword and tumble out of the way. He barely made it, and the very tip of Shishio's sword still caught his shoulder, leaving a deep cut on the muscle there. Shishio smirked as Zabuza sprung back to his feet, glowering at the burned man as he reassessed the situation. He could probably get his sword back fairly easily, but he overestimated his own ability to compensate for the cramped conditions, to use the sword in such cramped quarters would mean extra caution…which would only slow him down and cut the effectiveness of his weaponry in half. He could resort to strictly jutsu, but there was not water around them, and his strongest jutsu relied almost entirely on the use of that element. He covered all this in a moment, and the next moment Shishio was bearing down on him again, and he just barely managed to get out of the way, but was still on the other side of Shishio from his sword and Jin, who was watching the battle coolly, arms folded and leaning against the wall. He had to get a sword or Shishio would skewer him in a second.

Zabuza took in Shishio again as the smaller man examined Zabuza calculatingly. The man was almost obnoxiously cool-headed about everything. So long as Zabuza didn't have a sword he knew he had an upper hand, and could take his sweet time trying to determine the next best move, to reevaluate every strategy.

His mistake was assuming Zabuza couldn't do the same.

Eyes still un-tellingly locked onto Shishio, Zabuza's peripheral vision picked up all the subtle nuances of the stone tunnel around them; the delicate cracking of weak stone on the wall to the left of him, halfway between him and Shishio, the large pieces of stone his sword had knocked loose…

Beneath the mask a small smirk formed, and then so suddenly his image seemed to remain for a moment afterward Zabuza charged Shishio, taking him head-on. Shishio jumped to action a split-second after, but was too slow, the moment he was within striking range Zabuza had already played his move. His fist collided with the side the tunnel, and a million tiny shards of rock and dust blasted over them making a thick, brown smokescreen.

Shishio stood still within the cloud; holding his sword tightly, determined to keep track of Zabuza, to keep him on the proper side of the tunnel…he could sense where he was, still across from him, pausing momentarily as well. Then he moved. He was rushing Shishio again, silently to be sure, but still a reckless charge. A smokescreen made little defense against a man so tuned into the chi of a warrior. Shishio swung his sword with a small cackle of glee, and realized only a moment before collision that Zabuza's presence had vanished from that spot.

His sword hit rock, and he swore violently.

A soft wind ruffled Jin's hair.

Just as the smokescreen settled Zabuza came in from behind. Shishio spun quickly and barely deflected the blade, and then only managed to alter its course to his arm instead of through his chest.

Another pause as the two combatants glared at each; Shishio seething in anger, Zabuza standing confident again, sneering at the out-maneuvered swordsman. A ninja without a sword was not a ninja without a weapon and against an un-prepared swordsman even the simple replacement jutsu was useful. Shishio was certainly still seething in anger and energy, not done by far, but they were on even ground now.

Jin blinked and straightened in surprise as he saw the sword in Zabuza's hand. Straight, thin…he realized suddenly the weight was off his back. Reaching back he saw Mugen's sword had indeed somehow been placed into Zabuza's hand, without him even realizing.

The battle resumed. The whistle of air being split, the flash of sparks as metal collided, the scuffle of feet moving debris, and the thick smell of sweat…the essence of battle. Zabuza's movements were wild, angry and fast, not moving in line to any rhyme or reason. He was used to heavier swords, with the light, flexible blade he could only improvise with the little he knew and pure instinct, but his instincts were as solid as any skill.

Jin watched numbly as the blade danced crazily in Zabuza's grip. Jumping from move to move roughly and without expertise…he had seen that sword dance in such a way before…many times before. His heart skipped a beat, his fingers grew cold, and his eyes could not be pulled away from the wild dance. In the gold light and dark shadows, Zabuza's movements looked more and more like the dead warrior…the enthralled, excited expression a picture of the memory Jin kept securely in his mind…and for one sudden, breathless moment Zabuza seemed entirely replaced by ghost of Mugen.

Unable to breath, Jin dropped to his knees, staring on as Zabuza abruptly returned, just as with a crazy, cackling, cry Shishio crashed his sword into one of the lamps and the thing erupted in flame, and Shishio lunged in. Zabuza took half a step back and then shifted his weight to meet Shishio's charge head-on. Shishio swept his burning blade in attempt at a decapitation, but his swing was just a breath too slow, an inch too wide and Zabuza ducked beneath blade, and then came up face-to-face with Shishio, he grabbed Shishio's sword arm and with the single hand crushed the elbow. Shishio had no time to cry his pain, for the borrowed blade was up his ribs in the next moment.

Zabuza slid the sword out and Shishio slumped to the ground, the flames on his sword sputtering out as it too clattered to the stone floor. Zabuza stood over him, panting, and then, slowly, wiped the sword clean on his pants before walking back over to Jin, holding the blade out to the pale swordsman.

"It's a good sword." He said through his panting.

Jin abruptly snatched the sword back and jumped to his feet, snapping; "How dare you take this sword without permission!"

Zabuza took a step back in surprise. "I didn't exactly have time to ask…"

"Don't you ever touch this sword again!" Jin cut in again, examining the blade for damage and then re-sheathing it sharply.

"It was kind of a tight situation Jin." Zabuza hissed through clenched teeth. "I needed a more maneuverable sword and you said the damn thing was only an extra. I didn't know or give a damn if it meant something to you. I needed the fucking thing to _save my life._"

"You had no right-"

"Don't tell me my rights." Zabuza growled, stepping in close to Jin and bearing down on him, hands gripping Jin's narrow shoulders tightly. "I've spent my life doing exactly what people told me not to do. I'm not going to listen to the witless banter of a swordsman who can't even stay on his feet while watching a fight."

"You don't have any idea—"

"I have a lot of ideas about you Jin."

"Like _what_?"

Zabuza glared down at Jin, staring into the cold black eyes through the lenses of his glasses, and then dancing quickly over the rest of his face, and though he hid it well Jin felt a soft shiver travel up his spine.

"What's the meaning behind that sword?" Zabuza asked, indicating the blade on Jin's back.

"That is none of your business."

Zabuza smirked. "What are you getting revenge for Jin?"

"I'm not avenging anyone. No one will ever make me care enough about them to get revenge for them."

"No one will, but maybe someone _has._"

Jin glared up and Zabuza for a long moment, the few inches of air between them thick with static and anger. Jin turned away first and knocked Zabuza's hands off him and pushed past Zabuza, stalking down the tunnel.

"We're almost out of here." He said sharply. "Let's just get on with it."

Smirking, Zabuza followed him. Jin walked ahead as hard and fast as he could; trying to shake the remaining tendrils of the feelings that had overwhelmed him earlier. His hands were still trembling slightly and he tried to keep them out of Zabuza's sight, not wanting him to think less of him than he already did. Memories of Mugen kept jumping into his mind, and then, along with them, and slowly overwhelming them, the memory of Zabuza being those few inches away…his hands on his shoulders, a strong, firm grip…but then he stopped himself, forced his mind to ignore those images, and instead focused on the path ahead of him.


	5. Changing Faces

_Loyalty Eternal_

_Chapter Five_

Kyo looked up out his window. Beneath his tower, a single snaking wall spiraled around and curved back on itself in a massive, consistent pattern outward in all directions from his stronghold all the way into the far, shadowed distance. He barely blinked as the connection broke and Shishio's presence and energy faded out of the world. Mild surprise was the closest he came to feeling anything about it. The fact that Zabuza and Jin had managed to beat one of his more respected guards so relatively quickly was far beyond what he expected.

Two dark-clad pale figures appeared like shadows behind him, heads bowed respectfully. Kyo didn't even bother looking over his shoulder to acknowledge them, but instead, still looking out his window he said to them:

"Meet them at the exit. Do what you do best."

The bows deepened, and then like nighttime in wake of day they dispersed in the darkness and slipped on their way.

- - -

Zabuza and Jin remained quiet, letting the tension thicken, Jin's jaw was clenched and his pace brisk, and Zabuza glowered openly at Jin's back. After several hours the tunnel began to slope upwards at a consistently steeper rate, until finally they found themselves beneath a thick steel trapdoor, with large knob on it, surrounded by several dozen symbols and numbers. Jin slowly moved the knob three places to the left, and then eleven to the right, and then pushed in hard and the door slowly sung upward. Jin clambered out and Zabuza followed him closely.

They had emerged in forest-like area, but more well-groomed than a real forest. The trees were placed almost purposefully on thick, lush grass, and a few flowers and other random shrubbery dotted the area, but not as if they had gown there spontaneously. To their right a long, white wall at least forty feet high stretched as far as they could see to the front and back of them. And then, walking weakly and looking like a ghost he saw it: a small figure walking in fatigue along the wall…Haku.

He stopped still and Jin followed his gaze to the small, pale boy who had now stopped and leaned against the wall, panting for breath.

_What is this? This boy couldn't possibly be here to fight us. _Jin thought and then looked at Zabuza, who was staring in disbelief at the young boy.

Haku paused and then slowly looked up, and a relieved and bright smiled spread across his delicate face, and, looking as though it took all of his energy to do so he came running towards Zabuza, arms stretched towards him.

"Zabuza!" He cried.

And then he was brought to an abrupt halt, eyes wide and shocked and mouth open halfway through making some cry of surprise. Jin also stood in disbelief; completely confused as to why Zabuza had impaled the young boy he had come to save.

"Zabuza what-?"Jin started but Zabuza was already speaking, hissing quietly at the boy;

"I am not so stupid to believe you're my Haku. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Jin raised his eyebrows in surprise and turned his gaze back on Haku, who was now chuckling softly, even where he stood with Zabuza's huge blade stuck through his middle. As Jin watched in shock Haku slid off the blade and suddenly his image melted and warped into a new face.

"Well, well. I'm slightly impressed. But I guess I should have expected as much." He said, the now harsher voice hissed from the pale, thin face.

"I warned you Envy." Came another voice, deep and sultry and a tall, curvaceous woman slipped out of the shadows. "Lovers can always tell."

"What do you know about love, Lust?" the other snapped back.

The woman snickered. "Nothing, of course."

Jin drew his sword defensively, crouching low, it was obvious Zabuza couldn't easily handle these two alone, and what was more he was full of frustration and needed an outlet.

"What no formalities of asking who we are?" the woman snickered.

"It matters not." Jin hissed. "I don't care to know the names of the dead."

Zabuza leveled his blade again. "You're gonna pay for impersonating my Haku."

Lust smirked again. "We'll just see."

Zabuza charged the male, blade making a wide, heavy arc, and Jin intercepted Lust as she tried to take the opportunity of Zabuza's turned back. He had to jump back several steps, as her fingers extended, suddenly hard and sharp. As he landed several feet away Lust looked up at him with mild surprise.

"You dodge well, for an old fighter."

"I'm not so old yet." He replied.

The four of them spun around each other, slashing around and over their companions, gliding their blades towards their enemies, always missing by frustratingly small margins. Eventually, Envy had pushed Jin away from Zabuza and Lust, segmenting the battle into two. Jin could see no solid strategy there, as their teamwork was better than his and Zabuza's.

"So, warriors like you usually have some tough past hanging about." Envy said, while flipping over Jin's head. "What's yours, old man?"

Jin spun on his ball, blocking the latest strike too close within his range, and had to stumble back a half-step. It was barely anything, but Envy saw the small opening it made, and his heel slammed into his hip and sent him faltering back several more steps, leaving him open for another dozen hits. He blocked the worst, but was hit hard and often enough that he fell onto his back and skidded along the grass. Just as Envy's fist fell hard and fast down towards his face Jin lifted his feet up and kicked forward hard, slamming him backwards again.

"Not bad, not bad…" envy said. "You're not as old as I thought."

"It's as I said."

"And as I said…what's your past?"

"Maybe I have no past."

Envy smirked. "Oh really? So…this means nothing to you?"

And Envy's face had shifted again, now a tanned, rugged, lean face with a smirking expression, dark eyes under a mess of brown hair. Body, mind and heart froze, horrible memory screaming through his brain. His sword dropped, as did he, knees hitting the grass only moments after he had pulled himself up again.

"Yeah…just as I thought…Jin."

The voice was even his. Mugen's voice, saying his name, it slipped into his ears with soft pain, which slithered down his bones and blood with chilling horror. Envy smirked, a crueler expression than the usual for Mugen's face, but still…that face… Envy hit him again, leaving an instant bruise on Jin's side, and he felt several ribs come near to cracking, he was just surprised they didn't shatter…the rest of him was.

- - -

"_Hey, Jin?" _

_Jin looked up at Mugen, his raven hair brushing Mugen's bare, still-slightly-damp chest. Mugen's fingers twisted through Jin's un-bound hair thoughtfully._

"_Yes?" Jin replied, coiling an arm around Mugen's waist. _

"_You love me right?" He blushed to say it._

_Jin smiled. "Of course." _

_Mugen smiled as well, and closed his eyes, hands absent-mindedly tracing the lines of Jin's back and face. Jin took the hand that was caressing his mouth and held it in his own._

"_Why did you ask?" _

"_Just making sure." _

"_You don't have to make sure. Unlike you, I always stand by what I say."_

_Mugen tilted Jin's chin so the paler man would look at him again. "Hey, do you think I'm not completely serious about this? About us?"_

_Jin blushed and sat up, turning his back to Mugen. "I never know with you."_

_He heard the rustle of the sheets as Mugen sat up as well, and rough hands grasped Jin's shoulders. Jin felt static at the touch, as he always did, always had, but he said nothing._

"_Jin, I love you. You should never doubt that."_

"_I know you do, but I don't know how long I can trust it to last."_

"_Hey, look at me." Jin didn't turn and Mugen gently tried to push him to do so. "Look at me, Jin."_

_Jin reluctantly turned around, and Mugen held his hands firmly on Jin's shoulders, looking him square in the eye. _

"_I love you, Jin. I've never loved anyone or anything so much. I am so happy when I'm with you…I haven't been happy in a long time, Jin, not like this." _

_Jin smiled and leaned against his chest, his face pressed lightly against Mugen's neck, his earthy smell tingling his senses. _

"_I'll never stop loving you, Jin." Mugen said. "If there ever comes a day when I do that's the day I want you to kill me. Because without loving you I'm completely miserable, if I ever tell you I don't love you, there has to be something really wrong with me, understand? You'll have to kill me if that happens."_

_Jin moved so he could look up at him again. "If I loose you I'll die…It's not fair for you to ask me to kill you first."_

_Mugen smiled and kissed Jin gently. "Fair enough."_

"_However, if someone else kills you, I'll wait to get revenge."_

_Mugen laughed. "I think all my angry energy is rubbing off on you too much Jin."_

"_We agreed didn't we?"_

_Mugen smiled. "That we did."_

- - -

Somehow, despite Jin's greater wishing, he survived. When he awoke, he was leaning across Zabuza's lap, his head supported by one of Zabuza's large rough hands. He blinked once slowly and glanced around the area, and saw no sign of their attackers except the trampled and bloodied grass and several badly gashed trees.

"So what the fuck was that?" Zabuza asked, sounding frustrated.

Jin looked back at Zabuza, as his brain tried to remember what had happened. His mind fought itself for several long seconds, and then the worse alternative prevailed, and he gave a soft groan and turned his face against Zabuza's chest, wincing as Mugen's smirking image flooded his mind again.

Zabuza gave an angry sigh and pushed Jin off, standing up suddenly and pacing away and back, running his hands roughly over his hair. Jin lay on the grass, staring up at the darkening sky. It seemed appropriate to cry, but he didn't. He couldn't anymore.

"Come on, Jin." Zabuza growled. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Jin was numb.

"Godammit." He stood right over Jin now. "Who's Mugen?"

Jin tensed and looked away. "How did you learn that name?"

"So, I finally got a response from you." He squatted down beside Jin. "You were groaning his name while you were out. Tell me who he is."

"No." Jin said, his voice hoarse. "I don't want to…"

"I just had to kill off two fucking inhuman monsters while trying to keep your skinny ass alive and you're not even gonna tell me WHY you fucking collapsed in the middle of a fight?"

"I…I can't talk about him…"

Zabuza grabbed his collar and pulled him around to face him. "You are going to fucking TALK."

"I cannot talk about him."

"Why?"

"I just, can't."

Zabuza stared him down, glaring at him, and Jin just stared back silently, crying without tears.

"What kind of warrior are you?" Zabuza sneered. "If you can't even accept or move on from your past?"

"You don't understand how hard it is for me to live that life!" Jin cried. "That was his life—our life—it's hell to live it alone!"

They fell silent again, as Jin battled sobs, and still holding Jin from the ground Zabuza stared at him, pity seeping ever so lightly into his thick hide, but overall he still scoffed.

"You were never a warrior, then, if you can't even live it alone."

"You don't understand."

"Give me a reason to."

"There's no point. Let me go."

Zabuza did as he was told, pushing him roughly back to the ground, where he weakly propped himself up again.

"And what about you?" Jin asked. "Aren't you finding this boy so you won't have to live your life alone?"

"But that doesn't mean that I couldn't." Jin looked away and Zabuza shook his head. "We'll make a camp here…you'll have to stay more alert than before, we're really in his territory now. We may as well make a fire. He knows we're here."

"I'll stand watch while you rest, I owe you—"

"Don't bother." Zabuza barked. "I wouldn't trust a whining widow to watch my back while I slept."

Jin was surprised to find his pride wounded, when throughout the rest of his life he had hardly had any. Besides what had he any need of pride? Still, the well-buried tumor of pride had been struck and he turned his face away to hide his blush.

"I'm not such a thing." Jin grumbled as Zabuza made a fire.

"Not a warrior, not a widow…what are you Jin?"

Jin didn't answer and lay down on the grass again, staring up at the slowly appearing stars. As he heard Zabuza sit across the fire from him, he muttered to himself softly.

"I don't know…"

- - -

A tall man in a pale business suit strolled down Kyo's hallways, escorted by two men of imposing nature; one tall and overly muscled and scarred, the other lithely built and wearing a demonic mask. The servants looked at him strangely, wondering what delusions he was under to strut through Kyo's palace as if he was something grand. He knocked on the door of Kyo's council chamber once and let himself. At the far end of the grand hall Kyo sat on a large, ornate chair placed on a pedestal, as he glowered down at the guests.

"Did you kill him Kyo?" The man in the suit asked, smiling manically.

"No." Kyo replied. "He survived by the hands of an unexpected aide."

The smile froze on his face. "And you haven't gone back to finish him off?"

"He's coming to me now, I have his little companion. He'll die soon enough."

"That's not good enough! I need him dead now! He's a menace! He destroyed my father's company! If I want to get back the same reputation I need to show that we are greater than one ninja!"

"Kanryu, you forget your place." Kyo's gaze hardened and the two bodyguards straightened, ready to defend.

"No, you forget your job! What am I paying you to do?"

"Look around, Kanryu; I don't need your money. I did this for my own amusement."

"At least give me the boy!"

"No. You never asked for him, and I intend to keep him."

"But I need to show them something! I can't fail to show my executives proof of their demise because you botched up your job!"

"Enough of this."

Kanryu and both his companions were dead before Kyo had finished his words. The tapestry on the eastern fluttered lightly, tribute to the assailant that had sprung from behind it only a half-moment before. Kyo smiled as his companion walked up to the throne, kneeling before him.

"Nice work."

The other scoffed. "It's harder to swat a fly."

Kyo chuckled. "I'd like to have you meet Zabuza and his companion next."

A nod. "Gladly."

"But…don't kill them yet, and don't die yourself either."

"I don't understand your thinking, my lord."

Kyo smirked. "You will."


	6. Strange Encounters

_Loyalty Eternal_

_Chapter Six_

Jin stared at the sky. It was light now, the night was over, and still he felt covered in shadows. Zabuza, the incarnation of darkness, stirred not far away and Jin closed his eyes again, sighing inwardly in frustration at the way things had been going. He was more than this. He knew he was; seven months of tireless training had not made him weaker. He was angry with himself for letting a few memories inhibit him so strongly.

He sat up, opening his eyes again. Zabuza was already standing, stretching his shoulders and surveying the area meticulously. Of all the traveling companions why this man who made all the memories so much more acute with his similarities to the man that dwelt within his pained mind?

"Let's get moving Jin. Haku's been waiting too long for us to wait for you to take your precious time."

Jin scowled and slid to his feet, straightening his shirt, covering the previously revealed ivory skin. Zabuza's eyes glided over Jin as he collected himself. His only saving grace was his good looks, if it hadn't been for Haku…with a smirk Zabuza cleared his mind of such thoughts. He needed nothing more than Haku and he needn't tempt himself into doing something he had no need of, despite the fact that after so many days he was desperately missing having a bedmate.

They headed through the garden-forest, and it wasn't long before they saw another wall, this one half the height of the other, curving before them, with a single small archway carved into that served as an entrance.

"That is?" Zabuza prompted, taking Jin's knowledge entirely for granted.

"A labyrinth."

"Fucking wonderful. Please tell me you know the path?"

"There's only one path."

Zabuza scowled. "So the point of that is…?"

"It takes much longer to get the palace. Basically it's just another stall mechanism. Kyo's a bit eccentric."

"How long will it take?"

"Two days."

"Two fucking days?"

"It's a long maze and we'll have to move slowly…"

"The fuck we will. Let him send his goons."

"Well actually—"

Zabuza started walking, approaching the entryway boldly. "So far his little followers haven't been very impressive. I'll be fine."

"Yes, but—"

"Jin, calm down. You're overly paranoid. I still need you, I won't let you get killed."

Jin's eyebrow twitched and he held his tongue, glaring after Zabuza as he walked into the entry, rolling his eyes at Jin's worry. Jin waited outside, and several seconds later he heard the detonations and swinging of blades, and Zabuza's explosive cursing. Zabuza rushed back out of the Labyrinth, swearing every step, followed by billowing smoke from the many booby traps he had set off.

"Hnn, I'm sorry to say traps seem to have ignored your impressive display of confidence." Jin said, as Zabuza stood before him with his hands on his knees, panting.

Zabuza glared up at Jin. "Fuck you. Take care of those things."

Jin raised his eyebrows. "I thought you'd be fine? Aren't you ninja supposed some sort of trap masters?"

Zabuza scowled. "Those things were incredibly well hidden."

"Oh I'm sure they were."

"Would you stop being so damn conceited and handle them?"

Jin smirked, the closest he had ever come to a smile. "No I don't think I'm quite done…"

Zabuza glared, Jin snickered and they didn't get anywhere for a while.

- - -

Haku sat on the bed, being ridiculously bored; wishing Zabuza would hurry and arrive so he could get out of that place. It wasn't terrible really, besides being handcuffed. The bed was comfortable, the food was delicious, and as he had noted before the room was quite lovely, but it was terribly boring. He had every confidence that Zabuza would get there, but he wished Zabuza didn't have so much confidence in Haku's ability to be well until then that he was taking so long.

The door opened, and Haku looked up to see another one of the servants that had been attending to him bringing in the afternoon meal. He didn't recognize this one, but it wasn't as if he had very specific attendants. Although the bearings of this one did seem much more confident than that of the others.

"How are you today, Haku?" He asked, placing the tray on the side table and sitting on the bed beside the youth.

"Bored." Haku answered. "And not hungry."

The man laughed. "Don't be silly. This is _my_ lunch, see the sake?"

Haku blinked and looked over at the tray, finding that there was indeed a bottle of sake on it, beside two plates of salmon and rice.

"I just brought some extra in case you were hungry." He shrugged, ruffling his long dark hair. "I figured you'd be bored though. And I was right!" He beamed. "I brought cards. Do you know how to play Rasca?"

Haku nodded slowly. "It'll be hard to play with one hand, though."

The man smiled and slipped a small key out from his sleeve. "Don't tell Kyo." He said with a wink.

Haku gaped as he un-locked the metal band from the bedpost and attached that end to Haku's un-bound hand.

"This way it still works but you can play."

"Why would you do this?" Haku asked, shocked.

"Because I was bored and knew you would be too."

Haku stared at the soft-featured man, confused. But then, why should he deny a very convenient situation? Finally he smiled gratefully and asked; "What's your name?"

"Yukimura. Shall I deal?"

Haku nodded and they began the game.

- - -

A man with massive, corded muscles ran through the labyrinth. The traps reacted only to walking towards the castle, not away from it. He was in a hurry to reach the place he had chosen for the encounter—one that could do him worlds of good. He approached the place, a spot in the labyrinth where the walls billowed outward and created a kind of round arena of simple, open grass. All grass, except for a tall, lanky figure, draped in robes, standing directly in the middle of the arena.

"What are you doing here Toguro?" The figure asked, turning towards him. "I'm the one Kyo asked to meet them."

"I know." Toguro replied, treading carefully. He didn't know this man's name or face, only that he was exceptionally dangerous. "But I had hoped to give it a try myself."

"Trying to raise your status?"

"I'm stronger than most of the people above me." He said most, though he thought more than most. But he didn't want to make this man feel challenged.

"But your temper and disloyalty makes you dangerous to have in the upper ranks." He spared no room for tact; he had no need of it.

"I'm here to prove otherwise."

He smiled under his cowl. "Good luck then. I'll be hanging around."

He disappeared then, leaving so quickly Toguro had no idea where he might have gone. Toguro scowled at the spot where he had been. He was a cocky bastard, only tolerated by the lower-ranks because of his power and because he was favored by Kyo for reasons personal to him. For some reason Kyo seemed confident that the cloaked man would be entirely loyal, though everyone else found him shady.

Toguro intended not to let him keep his high rank long.

- - -

Jin and Zabuza walked the Labyrinth slowly. After the first stretch of ten or so meters the traps became more spread out, and their pace quickened, though only slightly, as Jin deftly disabled every trap they came across.

They had walked for half a day when they came to a large wooden door, arching with elegant craft above their heads and filling the entire passageway with its width. Jin sighed and checked for more traps, already weary of the labor. It wasn't very hard but it was tiresome in its repetitiveness. He disabled several poison-dart springs and removed the shocking mechanism from the handle, and then gestured for Zabuza to enter.

Zabuza kicked down the door, an entirely unnecessary display in Jin's opinion and as it fell to the ground it revealed a circular meadow, on the other side of which was another archway, this one door-less that continued the path. In the middle of the meadow stood a single man, massive in bulk and intense in aura. He stared them down and Zabuza rolled his eyes.

"Would you get the hell out of our way?" Zabuza snarled. "This is getting a little old."

The man cracked his neck. "You think I'm so easy?"

Jin also gave Zabuza a wary look. This man's aura was not so simple as to make Zabuza bored. Was he trying to avoid the fight?

Zabuza sighed. "No, I never intended to insult you." He said monotonously. "Would you fucking move?"

Offended, Toguro let out an animalistic battle cry and suddenly his aura doubled in intensity and before their eyes his body did as well. His muscles doubled in size in a moment, his body becoming so covered in muscle he was entirely grotesque.

Zabuza wrinkled his nose. "How attractive."

"Come face me. Now." Toguro growled, through a face that was taut with tough sinew.

Zabuza sobered and straightened his back, and pulled his sword over his shoulder, holding it menacingly in front of him. Toguro growled again and charged.

Jin watched the two giants clash, and his eyes widened as Toguro blocked Zabuza's blade with his bare hands. Was his body so toughed it could best even cold steel? Jin sneered in disgust; a body was a weapon indeed but to abuse and distort one's body to such limits was un-healthy and animalistic. The dullest fool's way of fighting. Perhaps Zabuza wouldn't have any difficulty after all. His aura was entirely power; but no wit. He trusted Zabuza could out-do that.

But then as he watched in disbelief; certain he must have been hallucinating, Toguro landed a punch to Zabuza's stomach, and the water-beast spat too much blood and fell to the ground writhing in pain. His shirt was seeped with blood.

Jin ran to him, seeing he would not stand soon enough to defend himself, and knocked Toguro's second strike away with enough force to give him a moment to look Zabuza over.

He fit the pieces together instantly; the battle with the two from before had not been as easy as he had pretended. Wounds from that and the other earlier battles still lingered and took their toll, and Toguro's punch and dis-lodged whatever was keeping them together.

"Fuck." Zabuza hissed and tried to stand.

"No." Jin commanded. "I'll handle this."

He and Zabuza dodged a kick from Toguro and Zabuza tripped to his knees again even as he barked a laugh.

"So you can die before I beat him?" He asked.

Jin ignored him, and stood, rushing at Toguro and leaving Zabuza behind without another word.

Zabuza sat and watched Jin dance around the bulk of Toguro, and found himself grudgingly impressed. Jin displayed now all the expertise Zabuza had sensed in him from the beginning but had slowly been beginning to doubt. Now though, he was slightly awed as Jin spun around Toguro with incredible ease. Never had he seen someone who molded so seamlessly with his sword. When he stabbed or slashed it was as if the blade was his own hand, his grip on the hilt was perfect, not so tight as to cut his ability to maneuver it, not so loose as to let it slip. His hair whipped about his face and barely distracted him, and even as Toguro forced him to keep springing around the field his glasses never slipped.

For a moment the action paused, and Toguro and Jin squared off. Toguro panted his anger while Jin stood still as a statue of marble and onyx, stance firm as his gaze. The air was filled with static, and they were soon clashed together by electricity again.

Only one thing slipped as Jin and Toguro fought, and that was for Jin's hair-tie to come undone and let his ebony locks fall about his shoulders. But that was all. His clothing remained crisp on his shoulders and hips, his glasses at the bridge of his nose, and his sword ever perfectly in his hands.

Against another slow opponent Toguro had been a powerful match, but against Jin's grace and speed he was nothing. And Zabuza smiled to see it.

Jin's sword pierced his flesh once, twice and on the third Toguro fell to the ground, twitched and lay still.

Jin panted softly, only slightly out of breath and then he wiped his blade on the grass and walked back to Zabuza, pushing his hair out of his face in annoyance.

"That wasn't half bad, widow." Zabuza said, smirking as Jin knelt beside him.

Jin looked up at him over the rim of his glasses, a small, smug smirk splayed on his face. He then began tugging Zabuza's shirt off, at which Zabuza raised his eyebrows but allowed it.

"Why didn't you tell me you had received more wounds?" Jin asked, upon seeing the crude bandaging job Zabuza had done around his waist. Rolling his eyes, Jin began unwinding it so he could assess the damage.

"I didn't think it would hinder me…I can usually fight through anything." Zabuza replied, not at all perturbed by Jin's patronizing tone.

Jin inhaled through his teeth, flinching at the sight of four deep holes bored through Zabuza's middle. The work of the inhuman woman earlier, he wagered. He was glad to see the excess bleeding he had seen earlier had been only a quick spurt and it was now drying again. He shook his head and ripped a square of cloth off his sleeve and began using it to clean the neglected wounds.

"So, why _are_ you so stupid?" Jin asked.

Zabuza shrugged and moaned as Jin poured some water over the wounds. "I don't think myself too stupid. I'm just stubborn, and don't like being over-cautious."

"You'll die early that way."

"I'd rather die early than never live."

Jin rolled his eyes, and swung one leg over Zabuza's lap, moving so he was straddling him, to get a better angle to clean the wounds.

"I think you have some internal damage." Jin said, ignoring or not caring about Zabuza's last comment.

"Y'think?" Zabuza hissed as Jin applied painful pressure on the wounds.

"I think it should be alright if you let it heal. And that'll give more time to the wounds Kyo gave you as well."

"How much more time?" Zabuza asked sternly.

"At least three days. Or else you could re-open these wounds with one over-extended swing of that sword of yours."

Zabuza's face was stonily hard. "No. I'm not wasting any time."

"Zabuza, if you face Kyo in this condition you will not stand a chance."

"I'm not going to make Haku wait a moment longer than he has to."

"What if you make him wait his whole life? Wouldn't you rather save him three days later then never at all?"

"I don't need to wait." He accentuated every word, through his teeth.

Jin didn't notice he had leaned forward as they argued, and now he sat with his face mere inches from Zabuza's, the wild man's breath hot on his face, his long hair fluttering in it. Their two pairs of dark eyes were locked, separated only by the thin lenses of Jin's glasses.

Jin closed the gap.

Zabuza tumbled onto his back, pushed over by the force of Jin's kiss. The initial moment of surprise lasted barely a moment before his hands wound up Jin's slender back, twisting into his hair, holding him roughly. They kissed, for a long frantic time, hands searching each other for the best hold, the lips locking and parting in a frenzied pattern.

Jin sat up abruptly, and Zabuza let himself sink against the grass, as they panted in rhythm.

Zabuza sat up, and Jin slid back from his waist so he was instead sitting on his thighs, trying to ignore the reaction to his unexpected passion that was showing prominently between Zabuza's legs.

Jin and Zabuza sat and stared at each other, still breathing heavily. Zabuza raised one hand and put it to Jin's face, his finger grazing his ear and downy strands of raven-black hair, his thumb caressing Jin's cheekbone.

"Zabuza." Jin moaned, taking the hand away from his face. "I'm sorry…"

Zabuza nodded. "Yeah, it's alright." He took his hand back to his side.

"I'm really sorry." Jin reiterated, staring at Zabuza's rough face.

"It's ok." Zabuza replied again.

Then they were meshed together again, as Jin grasped frantically for Zabuza's shoulders, pulling himself firmly to him, his legs circling and holding tight around his thick waist. Jin kissed him passionately, tongue searching his mouth, teeth nipping his lips, fingernails digging into his skin to assure a grip that would not slip.

Finally, Zabuza pushed him back, taking a deep shuddering breath. Jin left his hands on Zabuza's shoulder's making the touch linger as long as he could. His glasses had gone askew, somewhere amid the sudden burst of un-control from a man so utterly controlled everywhere else.

"Uh…Jin…I…" Zabuza ran his fingers over Jin's face again, catching side of his glasses and pulling them entirely off. "Damn you're beautiful."

Jin laughed weakly, and his hands floated up to Zabuza's wide neck. "If you say so."

Zabuza leaned forward, his forehead on Jin's. "God I do…"

"Mu—Zabuza I don't know why…what…"

Zabuza stripped Jin off of him, sitting him gently on the grass to his side, leaving one arm around his shoulders, so the smaller man was still leaning against him.

"Yeah. This isn't going to happen."

Jin nodded, his cheek rubbing Zabuza's shoulder. "Because you're only missing your boy, so we'd regret it."

"And you're only chasing a memory."

Jin tensed, and sat up straight, breaking out of Zabuza's grip entirely, though he was loath to do so.

"I'm not a widow Zabuza."

Zabuza's gaze stayed firmly on him, unnerving Jin with its intensity and how much he enjoyed being under it.

"I know." Zabuza sighed. "I saw that. But you are in love with this Mugen man and he's no more than a memory now."

Jin closed his eyes, breathing deeply as if trying to keep his overwhelming sorrow inside by doing so. "I can't help that."

Zabuza nodded. "I understand that. I just think you need to stop chasing a ghost."

"That ghost is the only thing I had in this world. I can't just let it go."

"…Is that why you did what you just did?"

"You did it too."

Zabuza suppressed a smile, trying to remain serious. "But why did you? I did it because I miss Haku. What was your motive?"

Jin cast his gaze away from Zabuza, at the grass that his fingers wrought through nervously, staining his pale skin faintly green.

"Because you remind me of him." He murmured quietly, embarrassed. "You are…very much like him. You're stubborn and crude and unapologetic and when you fight…god it's like watching him again."

Zabuza's hand found it's way back to Jin's shoulder, but the paler man had gone cold again, and made no inclination towards the touch.

"I'm sorry Zabuza. I never intended to loose my control like that." He fumbled for his glasses and found them in the grass, slipped them on and pushed them up to the top of his nose.

Zabuza's hand fluttered down Jin's spine, as his eyes roamed his body, which after staying so perfectly crisp during battle was now ruffled and disheveled…and he looked amazing as such. Zabuza closed his eyes and sighed, trying to cut off the throbbing ache in his stomach and groin, the insatiable urge to hold Jin to him, to explore that slender marble body and own it. He insisted it was just from missing Haku, but he had the distinct impression that even had Haku been right beside him he wouldn't have lost all desire.

He forced his hand to stop it's lingering at the small of Jin's back, holding it firmly to his side. Jin cleared his throat and straightened his clothing, and attempted to and failed to smooth his hair. He quickly finished re-wrapping Zabuza's wounds much more efficiently than they had been, and then sat away from him again.

"So. Are we just going to stay here until tomorrow?" Zabuza asked.

"If you insist that it wont be in three days." Jin murmured.

"It can't be."

"Tomorrow then."

And then they fell silent, avoiding each other's gaze and yet trying to be under it. The dance between ignoring each other and wishing to be with the other person, or at least within their attention was excruciating, but in the end they remained entirely apart.


	7. Opening Wounds

_Loyalty Eternal_

_Chapter 7_

Haku was curled on the bed, shaking violently. Yukimura lay next to him in similar spasms, and occasionally the two would look at each other, pause, and break into hysterical laughter all over again. The two of them had been lying in the bed laughing ridiculously for the last several minutes. Haku finally caught his breath, and he sat up wiping his eyes of his mirth-induced tears. Yukimura calmed as well, and lay panting.

"I can't believe you did that!" Haku wheezed.

"I know! Saizo wouldn't speak to me for a week!"

"I would never speak to you again!"

Yukimura stuck out his tongue and shrugged. "Oh well, Saizo's always had a weakness for me…I haven't seen him ages though…"

Haku leaned towards Yukimura. "Why not?"

"Well, he works for me and I work with Kyo…and Kyo wanted him sent on this expedition thing he started…so I sent him."

"You work for Kyo but—"

"I work _with _Kyo. He may be tougher than me, but not enough that I bend my head to him."

"Then why do you let him order your men around?"

"He asks me to order my men. There's a difference."

"Do you ever argue with him?"

"Mm…sometimes. About little things."

This was frustrating, Haku didn't understand at all. "Then isn't that just the same as working under him?"

"I'm not stupid enough to think I could out-fight him if it came down to it but just the fact that he lets me say I'm not under him, that he doesn't make me bow my head…that shows a great deal of respect from Kyo."

Haku watched Yukimura, trying to grasp what he was saying, as the older man's eyes became distant and a small, bittersweet smile crept onto his face.

"How do you…feel about Kyo?" Haku asked.

The smile widened, but did not loose the edge of irony behind it. "As a warrior I have great respect and admiration for him. As a leader and a companion, I think he is horrible and I hate him." Haku straightened in surprise. "And as I man…" Yukimura turned away just as Haku thought he saw his eyes beginning to mist. "I love him…but I suppose being his captive you wouldn't understand that…you must think me very strange and equally horrible to love a man like that."

Yukimura turned back to him, still smiling; no hint of the tears Haku had thought he'd seen. Haku stared at him a moment, truly confused by him, and then he shook his head slowly.

"I can't say I understand it, but I…I'm sure you have a good reason for loving him. And even if you don't," Haku put a hand on Yukimura's shoulder. "I would never think someone horrible just for being in love."

Yukimura stared at Haku, his face blank with shock, and then it spread into a smile and he hugged Haku with such ferocity it knocked the breath out of him. As he did this, squealing in joy about what a wonderfully sweet boy Haku was, the door creaked open.

"What are you doing here Yukimura?"

Yukimura looked up, his grip around Haku's shoulders slackening only slightly as he grinned broadly at Kyo.

"Why, I'm fraternizing with the prisoner." He chirped.

Kyo raised one eyebrow. "I see. And why were you doing this behind my back?"

Yukimura merely continued grinning, totally undaunted, as he replied; "I'm not going behind your back. As you can see I am currently right in front of you. And before you say anything else—" Haku was shocked to hear him continue on, completely over-riding Kyo as he opened his mouth to speak. "He's been eating lately. You just think about that, Kyo-_sama_." He said the honorific with a bit of a sing-songy quality that showed how very little he meant it.

Kyo considered Yukimura sternly, his smoldering eyes glaring at him with the intensity that made Haku shudder, and under which Yukimura merely continued grinning, looking as though he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Out." Kyo said finally, cocking his head towards the door.

Yukimura's smile faded. "But—"

"You can come back when I'm finished."

Yukimura's face lit up again instantly and he released Haku and hopped of the bed; skipping out of the room girlishly. He paused to wink at Kyo and the flitted out of the room. Kyo didn't watch him go, but he waited a moment in the doorway before advancing in the topaz-hued room. Haku curled up against the head-board as Kyo sat on the bed. There was a tense moment as they stared at each other, and then Kyo pounced.

Haku shrieked in protest but the sound was swallowed my Kyo's lips as they pressed roughly against his own, his battle-calloused hands running roughly along his body, pulling his clothing loose, tongue and teeth exploring him violently. Haku squirmed and protested and tried to pull away, and tears of frustration sprang up as he realized how very futile his attempts were.

"Please!" He cried just as Kyo had completely stripped off his shirt. "Don't do this! You can't do this!"

Kyo was suddenly in his face again, hot breath brushing his cheeks. "I can do whatever I please, boy. You need to learn that. Zabuza can't save you, my favorite warrior is going to take care of him in a few short hours, and then there will be nothing keeping me from having you all to myself."

"I am not yours!" Haku sobbed as Kyo's hand gripped his thigh tightly. "I belong only to Zabuza!" Kyo's hand traveled upwards as an amused smirk twisted his mouth. "Only to Zabuza…"

He pushed against Kyo's shoulders, trying to get him away. With a fresh sob he slammed his fist against his collar bone, and kicked against Kyo's stomach, more to propel himself away that to try and cause any damage. Surprised by the sudden force behind the attack, Kyo's grip slackened slightly, and Haku slipped out and fell to the floor, his hand jerked at a painful angle as the hand-cuff's chain reached its limit. He whimpered, and started trying desperately to pull his hand out of the cuff—but it was far too tight, and he only managed to make his wrist bleed. Kyo reached down to pull him back on the bed, and he kicked at his hands to keep them away, tears streaking down his face.

Kyo slid off the bed, and pulled the still thrashing Haku against him, the cuff rubbing Haku's wrist all the worse as he jerked him to its end, his arm held out by it, pulling his shoulder painfully.

"You're hurting me!" Haku yelped. "Stop!"

"Why don't you behave then?" Kyo replied, running his thumb along Haku's lips.

Haku bit him. He drew his hand back instantly, to examine his bleeding thumb, and then back-handed him across the face. He fell back, and bit his lip to fight back another scream as he felt something become horribly undone in his shoulder. He whimpered and Kyo grabbed him around his slender waist to pull him roughly back onto the bed, where he kissed him again, tasting the blood from where Haku had bitten him, and his hands playing at the boy's hips.

"Stop this Kyo."

Kyo and Haku looked up to see Yukimura standing where Kyo had stood a few moments before. His face was drawn, and his expression was darkly solemn. Kyo's face lifted into an amused expression.

"What is it Yukimura? Jealous of the boy?" He said, and his hand brushed over Haku's thigh again.

"What you're doing to him is wrong."

Kyo looked confused. "He's not the first person I've—"

"I know that. Please don't do this anymore, Kyo. You're hurting him."

"Yukimura, I am very angry that you disobeyed me like this. I told you to leave and wait for me to be done. What gives you the right to—"

"Saizo is dead."

There was a pause. Haku felt his stomach clench in sympathy for Yukimura, and he saw behind Yukimura's dead-stern face the markings of the sudden fatigue of a great loss.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kyo said, unfazed.

"You promised me his safety."

"Accidents happen."

"He was killed by one of _your men._"

Haku balked and his gaze shifted to Kyo, whose face was still showing only vague annoyance. "I didn't order them to do that, if that's your thinking. It must have been a personal issue."

"But you promised. I know your men, should you have ordered them not to, as you told me you did, they never would have touched a hair on his head. You knew he didn't get along with them. I told you they would fight; I told you I was afraid for him."

"I will punish the man who did the deed with death." Kyo said off-handedly. "I'm busy now."

"He was my friend Kyo!"

"Your flaw as a general, Yukimura."

Yukimura stiffened. "Have you no pride? Saizo is dead because you ignored and lied to me. This is your fault."

"And _what_ has that to do with this boy?"

"I don't want you to touch him."

"Oh?" Kyo's hand stroked Haku's neck. "Why not? Because you're mad at me?"

Yukimura nodded.

Kyo sighed and got off the bed. "Petty Yukimura, whatever will I do with you?" He sauntered over to Yukimura, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll humor you for now; I have time yet to break him in."

He patted Yukimura's shoulder and then left and Yukimura sunk against the door frame, staring at the floor with dulled eyes. Haku sat up, staring at Yukimura, stunned, confused and not knowing what to say.

"Yukimura?" He whispered.

Yukimura looked up, and smiled weakly, before walking over and sitting next to him on the bed. "Are you all right?" He asked, looking at where bruises were already starting show, and his raw, bleeding wrist.

Haku nodded. "Are you?"

"Yes." Yukimura replied with a sigh. "I thought that might have been the case."

"You…you thought Saizo might die?"

Yukimura bit his lip. "Well, I told myself Kyo would really keep him safe. But I know Kyo better than that…mostly I thought Saizo would be able to defend himself…God, I'll miss him." Yukimura bit his lip briefly, and then sighed and continued. "At any rate, I didn't like what he was doing to you. He's taken lovers by force before but I never knew them. I let myself get angry about Saizo's death, so I would be able to really make him think I was pissed. I told you before he respects me, if he thinks something's really bothering me that much he'll let me have my way, at least for a while…"

"Are you saying you're not really that mad at him?"

Yukimura nodded. "I love him, I told you that."

Haku stared at Yukimura in horror. "But…but he killed…"

"It's not the first time one of mine has died for Kyo. I just wasn't usually so close to them…" He looked sadly at Haku's horrified expression. "I told you I'm just as horrible as he is. He's blinded by a lust for power, and I'm blinded by my lust for him." He sighed. "I'll leave now. I understand you probably won't want to see me again." He took Haku's hand in his, and as Haku opened his mouth to say something, Yukimura said softly, over-riding Haku's words. "Save it." And then he got up and left.

- - -

Jin awoke and raised his head slowly, and then paused as he found himself under Zabuza's intense gaze. He swallowed and looked away by disguise of straightening his clothing, still rumpled by the memories of the previous night, and the felt the release as Zabuza looked away.

"Let's move already." Zabuza growled.

Jin glanced up. "It's not smart."

Zabuza smirked. "I'm not smart."

Jin sighed and got to his feet. Zabuza walked over to his side and for a moment Jin thought he saw Zabuza's hand reaching for his arm, but then it continued on its path to gesture for Jin to move ahead, and with an inward sigh he did so.

They walked the Labyrinth, and Jin was deliberately slow and meticulous about checking for and disarming the booby traps. Zabuza walked tall and strong; but still Jin doubted he was really feeling too well. He was killing himself with every step he took.

_It doesn't matter Jin. _He told himself. _You're going to kill Kyo anyway. You don't need to worry about him. He can just grab his boy and go…and even if he does kill himself it doesn't matter. This isn't about him. _

Jin glanced over his shoulder as he dis-armed a poison-dart trap, up at the ghost of the one this _was_ about, lingering around Zabuza's impatient face. They were so similar…he couldn't help but worry for Zabuza…but it was only because of his similarity to Mugen.

"Why is it taking so long?" Zabuza asked.

"They're getting trickier." Jin lied and stood up. "That one's done."

"About damn time…"

They continued on, one watching the other as they ignored them, and then changing roles. It was infuriatingly awkward, and Zabuza was all but driven insane by it. He was not one for the subtle nuances, and he wished Jin would either hate and ignore him entirely, or just admit his attraction and let his desires and instincts take over. But at the same time, he knew neither resolution would do any good to make him any less frustrated.

"How did you know everything about this place, Jin?" He said, distracting himself, he honestly didn't care, because all he knew was it was working out great for them.

"I thought we agreed no questions?" Jin asked, glancing sideways at him.

"I think most of the rules of our relationship from that point have been broken."

Jin tensed. "It doesn't matter. I gathered my information in pieces. It was a very thoughtful and drawn-out process which I'm sure would bore you far too quickly for you to give it any attention."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you live life in as much of a purely physical and straight-forward manner as you can." Jin said, bluntly.

Zabuza couldn't argue against the fact, and fell silent again. He missed Haku, who could understand every slight tone of his emotions and thoughts at any given time just by the way he moved a single hand. He hated being in this situation of guessing at Jin's thoughts and not knowing how Jin felt, unlike Haku—he could always instinctively know what the boy was thinking.

They passed through several more of the grassy arenas like the one in which Jin had demolished Toguro, but they had no more encounters, but it was quite obvious they were being constantly watched.

Jin could feel his revenge approaching, his closure, and despite his better judgment for Zabuza's health, he found himself working quickly and frantically with the traps, to get there sooner.

The night fell, and they kept moving. Zabuza was eager now, desperate to see Haku again. Jin had never felt so full of anticipation and excitement.

And something dropped out of the sky.

It landed among them after a silent descent, and Jin and Zabuza only barely managed to dive out of the way of its attacks…and it felt as though they had been given the opportunity to do so intentionally by the new assailant. The man, shrouded by robes and the night, dove at Zabuza, his sword flashing towards his shoulder. Zabuza dropped low enough to dodge and kicked at the man's feet, but he was already dashing towards Jin before he could prepare an attack.

Zabuza was flushed with energy, thrilled to be fighting an opponent without the annoying pre-fight banter, someone who threw themselves into battle like there was nothing better. Finally someone worthwhile.

He charged at him, as Jin danced around his attacks, and swung his sword at him, forcing him to turn around, dodge, and counter-attack. Jin stepped back, seeing the fire that had suddenly sprung up on Zabuza's face. He wanted this battle. He looked so excited and energized by it Jin hardly remembered Zabuza's was wounded at all. And what was more…he was caught by the way the newcomer moved. He watched in confusion and the two men fought, blades and fists and legs spinning and striking with blurred, beautiful, controlled yet reckless movement. He and Zabuza seemed the perfect match in battle, each one willing and wanting to kill or die for the sake of this one battle. But the assailant seemed to hold back just slightly, as if trying _not _to kill…had Kyo changed his tactics? Did he have some new plan?

Zabuza took control, only for a moment, and that moment was enough. The new-comer's sword flew out of his hand and a long way down the labyrinth path. He didn't falter though, and landed a kick to Zabuza's sternum which knocked the wind from him just long enough that the cloaked man could rush over to Jin, spin around behind him and grab the sword from off his back.

"I'm borrowing this." He said into Jin's ear, as a wave of his iron-like scent wafted over Jin.

_No._

Jin stared with wide eyes as Zabuza and the new man's battle continued, Mugen's sword flashing in the newcomer's hands.

_No._

Jin was frozen, watching in horror as the sword seemed to become sealed to the man's grip, fitting perfectly, effortlessly. His attacks became more fluid, wilder, and Zabuza was suddenly struggling.

_It's not possible._

Jin had stopped breathing. Zabuza was panting, the man holding Mugen's sword laughed, several soft notes of pure battle-born ecstasy that grated against Jin's ears.

_NO_!

Zabuza's sword caught the edge of the man's robes, and pulled them roughly off from around his face and shoulders.

A last denial became stuck, lodged in Jin's throat, with no air to push it out. A ghost had descended and stolen all his breath.

Zabuza cried out and fell, his old and new wounds open and hurting, just as Jin's were, though he stood with no fresh blood on his body, he could feel the memory of warm blood seeping through his hands, carrying life away with them. Now his life was being drained, as the man turned towards him, a smirk playing on his tan, rough face.

"Mugen…" Jin whispered, his voice cracking.

Mugen looked suddenly confused, studying Jin curiously, his mouth formed words, but Jin didn't hear the sounds.

_Mugen_.

He fell to the ground, still staring in horrified disbelief.

_Mugen_.

His eyes closed, and the world went dark, all except the image of Mugen. Staring at him and talking to him…totally alive.


	8. Unmasked

_Loyalty Eternal_

_Chapter 8_

Yukimura stood on the balcony of the west tower. It was the tallest of the several towers that rose at the corners of Kyo's keep; the center of which was a low building, only three stories tall, with a golden-and-slate tiled roof, which caught the reflection of the sun and re-directed it to wash the towers with its warm hue. Around that the spiraling labyrinth spun out, the long, snaking wall was a dizzying marvel. And past that, the shadow of mountains, jutting towards the sky majestically, making Yukimura feel small and insignificant—as seemed to be happening so much of late.

The wind blew his dark hair around his shoulders and melancholy face—a face unmasked. Only to the wind did Yukimura allow his face to show what he truly felt. Only to the sky would he cry out in anger and frustration. Only to the sun and moon would he allow his tears to be seen. He was a warrior, trained by brutal experience. The only good and hopeful thing he had learned through his lessons was the value of keeping good friends with his comrades, whether they be above or bellow him. But what good a friend was he when he was never honest with the people he claimed to care about? Yes, he showed anger and sadness and joy equally to his comrades, but only when he wanted to, and rarely when he really felt as such. To them, he laughed when he wanted to kill something, raged when he only wanted to curl up and cry, and shed tears when he was ridiculously happy; depending on what he wanted from them, or what they wanted of him.

Why Saizo had trusted him and loved him so much he would never know…but he suspected it was because he was so damn good at making people like him. It was his fault Saizo had died, because he had sent him away with a smile and told him he had confidence that he would be protected; when he had wanted to cry and hold him and tell him to runaway, to ignore Kyo and him, the man so stupidly in love, and never to trust him again. But instead he sent him to his death, because he had glued the mask to face, ingrained the façade in his mind, until it was the most honest lie he had ever told.

He leaned against the railing and let a few tears fall. And poor Haku. Haku who had thought Yukimura would help him through such a horrible ordeal—and turned out to be so very sick. Yukimura truly adored the boy and all his childish innocence, which had managed to survive through a life full of pain, and he had found that he could be honestly happy, and show such, around the boy. But above all else, what connected him with Haku was the way he was so loyally in love with and devoted to Zabuza. It was like a purer, happier version of what he felt for Kyo, and he loved sitting and listening to Haku talk brightly about his love, and he could imagine a world where he and Kyo might live the same way… He couldn't stand to see that devotion forcefully broken—couldn't stand to let Kyo smudge another life with his dark desires that had so entranced Yukimura. He had learned of Saizo's death as he walked down the hall, feeling sick with the knowledge of what would happen. Another of his underlings, a small, snowy-haired boy had come running up to him with a tear-stained face, screaming that he wanted to kill Kyo for it. Yukimura had calmed him, taken the news soberly and sent the boy to his room finish mourning and calm down.

At first, he smiled. Smiled and denied his true feelings about Saizo's death. Told himself over and over 'this is how it must be…' trying to convince him self although he didn't know why it must. Then he remembered Haku, and emotion slipped through, again brought to the surface by, and only by, that remarkably devoted boy. He wanted to protect that child. He could crack his loyalty to Kyo that much. It took a while, to really convince himself to do it. He whispered to himself 'it is his fault…Saizo is dead because of him…' until the truth slipped in and he forced the mask to stay away and for himself to become angry. Not fake angry, not just to get his way, but really passionately upset.

When he opened the door he felt all that hit home. There was Haku, trembling in fear, trying desperately to get away, to save himself only for that one man… He spoke out, but for all his boiling anger and rage as soon as Kyo's eyes settled on him he became drained of his initial scalding emotion, it was corroded by the swelling passion for this despicable man. But he remained angry long enough to get his way, and then his quick meeting with Haku, before grief flowed over him, sprouted from being so conflicted, and he came here, to express his distress to the wind.

The tower door creaked, and swung open, and Yukimura instantly dried his tears as Kyo came up to stand beside him.

"Why so alone Yukimura?" he asked, his deep voice resonating through the air.

"Because you kill all of my companions." Yukimura said, allowing the bitter words to slip out of his mouth dully.

Kyo shifted to face him, but Yukimura dared not look back at the gaze, wanting to nurse his pain a little longer.

"I am sorry, Yukimura, for your loss."

"Thank you."

"You don't sound convinced."

"…I'm not."

"I see."

There was a rustle of fabric, and Yukimura noted by the absence of any clinking that Kyo was not in his armor. Kyo's powerful arm wrapped around his shoulders, and pulled him against his side. Yukimura looked over Kyo's tautly muscled body through the corner of his eye, the yukata he was wearing falling open over it. He couldn't resist—he looked up.

Kyo was looking down at him, with more tenderness than he ever expressed to anyone else—and still far less that the average man shows one he cares about. But the look was enough to break Yukimura's mask a moment, and another tear escaped and fell down his light-toned cheek. Kyo watched it's descent with mild curiosity.

"And what's this about?" He asked.

Yukimura wiped away the droplet and smiled weakly. "Because I'm in love with you."

"It that such a sad thing?"

"It's difficult."

Kyo leant down and pressed his lips to Yukimura's, who kissed back with gentle ardor. His hands wound through Kyo's hair and Kyo's arms wrapped firmly around his waist. When they pulled back Yukimura fell against his chest and breathed in his scent deeply, and smiled. For as awful as Kyo was, he had always been Yukimura's place of stability. Kyo was entirely solid in his ways, always the same, and Yukimura could cling to that. In the past, Kyo had done much for him. Saved his life many unnecessary times when Yukimura was sure he would have let someone else perish. He had taken him in and taken care of him when he and his men were homeless and starving. He had shown him affection and the warmth of his embrace when Yukimura felt as if his mask would entirely steal him away and he would never be honestly himself again.

Yukimura thought often that Kyo was himself gone awry. That he too had once been a wearer of the mask…and it had steeled into one emotionless state, save for an angry lust for power, and could no longer even be removed by the wind. No one saw anything beyond the iron-cold mask—but in some moments Kyo had his own way of showing something more human beneath it all. Never with words, or straightforward actions, but when Yukimura needed him most, he was there; to hold him under the guise of wanting sex, to block a killing blow from an enemy by way of saving one of his best fighters. He could never tell the truth, because his mask forced everything to come out a lie, but every now and then, his hands would say something with the way they touched him that expressed every smothered emotion Kyo was not feeling. And Yukimura wondered if maybe Kyo's real reason for keeping Yukimura safe and nearby all this time was because he didn't want Yukimura to become like him. He wanted him to cry to the wind—for both of them.

They were interrupted as a servant scrambled through the door, bowing low.

"My lord, the intruders have been captured by your First General. They are held in the fifth dungeon." She said, never daring to raise her head.

Kyo let Yukimura go, all tenderness hardening again, and a dark smile spread the lips that had a moment before lessened all of Yukimura's pain.

"Excellent." He purred, and left the tower, the servant scrambling behind him.

Yukimura's thoughts flashed back to Haku, and he was overwhelmed by pity for the boy. So sad, so unfair…and yet he felt, as he had since meeting Haku and all the events had begun unfolding, the seal of his masked life loosening, ready to crumble, and he looked hopefully towards it.

- - -

Kyo was in his armor again, the superbly made guard clinking very faintly as he stalked down the high-ceilinged hallway, a satisfied smirk on his face. His long fiery hair fluttered behind him as he walked briskly, his boots clicking on the cold, stone floor. He paused, and a shadow appeared at his side, pulling down its hood.

"My lord." Said Mugen, bowing his head slightly.

"My faithful warrior." Kyo replied, smiling. "You have served me well."

"Thank you…I have a question."

"Go on."

"Who is the man with the glasses?"

"Why?"

"He recognized me."

"Merely someone not worth remembering."

"But why _don't _I remember?"

"It's no large matter, Mugen. I'm sure he's only slipped your mind."

"No."

Mugen's denial was so full of angry certainty that Kyo straightened, instinctively becoming ready for a fight—before remembering Mugen would never do such a thing.

"No?" He mused.

"No. I know there's something blocking this. I haven't just _forgotten._"

"I'm afraid I know nothing."

"…Why didn't you want me to kill him? Zabuza I understand, why not him?"

"Because he traveled with Zabuza, I wanted him defeated utterly."

"I could have done that."

"I wanted him to suffer."

"You're going to put him to torture?"

Kyo smiled ironically, eyes glancing over Mugen in amusement. "Yes."

Mugen stared back at Kyo in confusion, his wild eyebrows knitted together on his rough, lean face. Kyo nodded to him, he bowed back, and then Kyo continued on his way, with Mugen looking after him, still shaken to the core by the encounter of earlier.

- - -

_The air smelled of body salt and iron, as blood and sweat splattered the field. From not too far off he could hear Mugen's energized laughter floating across the gore. He smiled briefly. It was like a battle cry for Mugen, when he laughed during battle it meant he was really, completely enjoying himself._

_They had been fighting all afternoon, and their enemies seemed endless, their powers strange and foreign. They didn't know what they were after, and didn't care to find out. If one managed to survive their ruthless attacks they might question him—but only if. They met again, fighting back-to-back for a while, and Mugen quickly made sure Jin was doing alright, and assured Jin of the same on his own part. Fighting together, for them, was as good as making love; it was what they lived by. _

_But then it all changed. The entire atmosphere became re-wired, as all the out-classed warriors lay in heaps around them. But one still stood, and he walked towards them. His aura was that of all the former enemies combined and multiplied ten-fold, and as Jin took a more cautious stance, Mugen stepped forward, eager to fight._

"_I want you." The man said, his eyes smoldering. _

"_Yeah, come and get me, ass!" Mugen barked back and Jin looked at him worriedly. "The only one that'll ever kill me is right here at my side!"_

"_Is that so?" Kyo said, smirking. "We shall see." _

_The battle erupted with volcanic force, and the three of them came together with a great clashing of steal and flesh, and they were all spinning and dodging and parrying and striking with such speed and ferocity it was almost nauseating. The battle was really between Mugen and Kyo, because all though Jin was always just as willing as Mugen to partake in a truly incredible battle, something personal had formed between Kyo and Mugen in those brief moments, and they were expanding upon it with every step of the battle. Jin offered mostly support, and had he not been worried about Mugen's safety, he would have let him handle the entire thing on his own, so passionate about this battle was he. He was so enthralled in the battle, and so driven to win, it never occurred to Jin that Mugen might loose. So when he saw Kyo's sword plunge through Mugen's middle, his first reaction was to deny it completely. Kyo turned the blade three times, making a gaping hollow in Mugen's stomach, and then jerked it out. Jin ran to Mugen without breathing, and caught him in his arms as he tumbled down…down…blood gushed over his hands and arms, turning his clothing dark with the liquid._

"_No…no…it's not possible…no…Mugen…Mugen…" Jin whispered, his voice harsh for lack of air, grasping him frantically. _

_If he died…if he, Jin's love and life and reason to live, died, how could he possibly go on?_

"_Jin…fuck…I'm sorry."_

"_You're going to live." Jin said, but he was so very lost about what to do. Mugen's eyes were already dull, he wasn't sure he hadn't died already. But one, somehow steady hand came up and stroked Jin's cheek, and a small smile spread his rough lips. _

"_Come find me…"Mugen said, and his hand fell, and he was still._

_Jin stayed there for a long time, how long exactly he had no clue, but he knew the light around him changed. When he looked up the man was long gone. He weakly stumbled to his feet, letting Mugen's cold, frigid body fall to the ground. He dug a grave, and buried the body without paying attention to what he was doing…he just wanted to hide that body, hide the truth. He left no marker, because he never wanted to be able to find that place again. He stumbled around the field, until he found Mugen's sword and sheath, and with numb hands gathered them up and carried them with him as he walked on into some strange new, lonely life, going on to chase after memories. _

- - -

Jin moaned against the memory, and opened his eyes. At first he saw only darkness, and it took a few moments for him to feel the hard ground beneath him on which he sat and the metal clamps around his neck and wrists. Then all that faded, and he was swarmed with memories again. Their first meetings, all anger and awkward moments as they tried to figure out what to make of each other. The moments of quiet or passionate bliss they had shared in bed and on the battle field and under starry skies. The moments of anger or frustration as they tried to accommodate to living together without tearing each other apart. The pain of losing him…oh that wretched pain, and the ridiculously sharp confusion that struck every time he remembered seeing Mugen's face again, after so much time.

How? How was it possible? He had held him into death, buried the body, mourned him…and he was alive. There was no doubt that the man in the labyrinth had been Mugen. It was no copy, no reflecting memory. He had been there, solid, real. And he didn't know him. Mugen's look of confusion and the utter lack of recognition had been what haunted Jin the most, and what gave him the most hope that this was perhaps not his Mugen after all…but the scent, the voice, the face…the _movements. _The same movements that Zabuza's so closely echoed. No wonder seeing them fight each other had been so incredible, as they were kindred spirits in that sense.

He groaned, and tried again to take in his surroundings, but his vision was swamped only with images of Mugen. Mugen who was alive again. He had been told to find him, and somehow always knew to stay alive and keep searching, instead of merely plunging into death after him as he so often wanted to do. He had found the memory he had been chasing, and it left him feeling cold and alone and empty.


	9. Life

_Loyalty Eternal _

_Chapter 9_

Zabuza sat in the darkness, feeling the pain in his body in order to know what to avoid when he fought Kyo next; for even chained to the wall of this dark cell he was determined still to kill him. He was angry that he had been captured, but more than anything curious as to why he had been allowed to live this far. He could do nothing in this cell, his body was weak and the chains restricted his chakra…what was Kyo playing at?

He heard Jin shift, moan softly, and then seem to return to sleep. That man in the labyrinth…Jin had called him by the name of his dead lover…another surfacing memory? Or was it possible that that had been the real thing?

Zabuza pitied Jin. The man had obviously once been a glorious warrior, and still had the ability in him, but was so weighed down by memories and ghosts he could no longer perform to the height of his ability. It was a shame…when he had seen Jin fight Toguro he glimpsed what Jin had the capacity to be, but more prominent was the hollowness with which he lived.

"Zabuza?" Jin's voice was weak in the darkness.

"I'm awake." Zabuza replied, his voice accompanied with a soft growl from his frustration.

"Oh…how are your wounds?"

Zabuza smirked. "Bad…but not enough to stop me from ripping his throat out."

"Of course not."

"You sound dead already."

There was no response.

"Jin? Hey Jin, you awake?"

"I'm awake…I may as well be dead."

"That was him wasn't it?"

"…Yes."

"No mistake?"

"None."

Zabuza leaned back, shaking his head. "How the fuck does that work?"

"I don't know. …He didn't recognize me." Jin's voice cracked.

"You're sure it's him?"

"Positive."

Zabuza lifted a hand, and searched the darkness where he heard Jin's voice and, finding his arm, took a firm grip. Jin was shaking.

"Hey. It's alright."

"No it's not."

There was silence in the cell, and Zabuza's grip slackened but did not leave, and Jin was glad for it. They sat like that, each thinking deeply on their own respective issues, that slight connection the only thing to remind them they were not alone. And for Jin, that was ever so important.

"Zabuza?" Jin said at length.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Why?"

"…I was the real idiot, to think I could fight off those memories long enough to get revenge. I should have known coming here would only destroy me."

"So that's what this is about. You wanted to kill Kyo because you believed he had killed Mugen."

Jin nodded, and Zabuza felt the movement pull at the cloth. "Yes. But now what do I have to avenge? He's…alive."

"And I still don't know what you're thanking me for."

"For supporting me. Without you I would have crumbled and died a long time ago."

"I did nothing."

Jin's hand fluttered over Zabuza's. "You were there. It was enough."

"Well…you're welcome."

Jin patted Zabuza's hand and then sighed and dropped it again. "Zabuza I—"

The door opened with a resounding creak, and the two of them glared into the light. Three figures were silhouetted there, and though he was nearly blinded Zabuza instantly was aware of Haku's presence, as Jin trembled again under the gaze of Mugen.

"Haku!" Zabuza called, and he heard a yelp as someone held the boy back. "You bastard! Give him to me!"

Kyo's chuckle floated to them, as they stepped inside the cell, and the two captive's eyes slowly adjusted. Zabuza glanced over the three figures, only long enough to see Mugen staring intensely at Jin, and Kyo smirking down at them, before he became solely focused on Haku, who stood chained beside Kyo. He was battered-looking and frail, staring at the weakened Zabuza tearfully.

"Zabuza…" He whispered, and pulled against the chains uselessly.

"Haku…" There was nothing but him and Haku, the young face staring at him with those gorgeous eyes out of a pale, tired face…a face so not like Haku's. He had taken too long. "Haku I'm sorry, just a little longer."

Haku nodded as tears rolled down his cheeks. "You're hurt…"

"I'm all right."

"Zabuza."

"I love you. It'll be all right."

Kyo sneered. "Adorable. Well, Haku, do you see now? He'll never save you."

"What've you done to him you bastard! What have you done?" Zabuza roared at Kyo, pulling against the chains with all his might.

"Nothing much, yet. I dare say this'll break him in well enough."

Haku was trembling, he looked shocked and crushed. Zabuza felt pathetic…frustrated…he jerked against the chains again, tearing at his wounds carelessly.

He pulled too hard—and fell back crying out in pain. Haku gave a small sob and tried again to run to him, but Kyo held fast.

Jin stared at Mugen, who gazed back at him with curious intensity.

"Who are you?" Mugen asked softly.

"…Jin." What else could he say?

"Have we fought before?"

Jin made a sound somewhere between laughter and crying. "Many times."

"When?"

"Throughout many years."

Mugen shook his head. "What are you playing at? I would remember you if that were the case."

"Dammit Mugen!" Jin yelled, their quiet conversation finally reaching a volume that made Kyo turn his attention to them. Zabuza was so shocked by the harsh edge to Jin's voice he glanced over a second, and was surprised to see Jin's eyes dry and smoldering angrily. But then his gaze was back on Haku, staring at the weak boy as if the intensity of his gaze would bring them together.

"_Mugen_!" Jin snapped again. "You know me! If you are still the same man then you are still mine!"

Mugen's lips curled into an offended sneer. "Yours?" He asked through his teeth.

"Mine! Mine to fight. Mine to kill. Mine to love."

Mugen hit him, hard. "I don't fucking know you! I am not yours! I belong to no man you asshole! No one will ever kill me, you hear me? No one!"

"We agreed." Jin said, his voice low, his lip bleeding after Mugen's strike. "No one would ever kill us save each other. That's how we wanted it, don't you recall?"

Mugen was standing over him now, leaning in towards his face, glowering. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Mugen growled.

"The name's Jin. I'm the man you loved." Jin slammed his forehead into Mugen's face, and Zabuza heard Mugen's nose crunch under the contact.

"Fuck!" Mugen howled, jumping back. He was about to hit Jin again, when Kyo caught his arm.

"We're leaving now." Kyo said. "Come Haku…"

Haku took a step to follow, and then turned back, finally jerking the chains from Kyo's hand, and falling across Zabuza, sobbing, kissing him desperately as he clutched his blood-and-dirt-stained clothes. Zabuza tried to hold him, but Kyo had already moved and pulled Haku back, shrieking and fighting and reaching towards Zabuza as Kyo pulled him out of the room, Mugen in the lead, walking with the intentionally proud stance of one offended.

"Haku! Haku, wait for me! I'll get you back! Just a little while more!" Zabuza shouted after the crying boy. "I'll get you back…"

He collapsed against the wall, shaking in anger and frustration. Beside him he heard Jin laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zabuza asked.

"That's him all right." Jin said. "That's my Mugen."

Zabuza lifted his head, he was blinded by darkness again but he turned towards Jin nonetheless. "And you're pleased?"

"He's alive…he's alive and that means I can get him back."

"He doesn't remember you."

"I'll make him remember."

"You sound so convicted."

"Without him my life has no purpose…it's always him giving me a reason to fight and live. He's done it again…my Mugen."

It was true—Jin sounded suddenly alive, and his voice carried the tone of one full of reason to be as such. Zabuza understood now, why Jin had been so strange to watch those past days. He was so dull…dead because Mugen was, and now that Mugen breathed and stood, Jin could do the same.

"How are we getting out, then?"

Jin smiled. "I've been arrested in my time."

Zabuza heard the chains clinking, and Jin shifting into every angle he could under the restrictions. After a long several minutes he heard the chains clatter to the floor and Jin gave a sigh of relief.

"You out?"

"All handcuffs are the same."

"And can your head do that little trick?"

"Hold on."

Jin reached up for his glasses, and pulled them off his face. He fumbled in the darkness at the hinge, until managed to get his nail under the end of the wire there and pry it out of the socket. He then did his best to bend it to a suitable shape, and began to work on the lock of the collar.

- - -

Haku was in his bedroom again, thrown roughly to the bed and left there as Mugen and Kyo left, Mugen still in a fury about his encounter with the other man in the cell. Haku had little time to wonder who he was, for immediately he had reached into the half-ripped seem of his kimono and pulled out a small silver key.

_Save it. _Yukimura had said upon pressing it into his hands. But save it for how long? If the only reason Kyo had kept Zabuza alive was to put on that little show, then how much longer would he live? But then, how would he get Zabuza out? What if he undid his own lock but then was caught all over again trying vainly to get Zabuza out? Had Yukimura expected him to escape on his own, without Zabuza? But he had seen Zabuza, he was wounded and weak, if he somehow managed to escape on his own he would never make it all the way to Haku's room before Kyo caught and killed him.

Gulping, he put the key into the lock and turned. The handcuffs fell off him and to the bed with a muffled thud. Instantly he felt his chakra racing through his veins—he had forgot how magnificent that felt. He then ran to the chest-of-drawers in one corner of the room and searched the drawers for anything—those would have to do. He pulled the needles from the drawer, glad that they were thicker and longer than usual sewing needles, but still wondering how much he could actually do with them. They would have to be enough. He bolted through the door and down the hall.

- - -

Mugen reeled on Kyo suddenly, making him slam into the wall of the hallway as he instinctively backed up. He glared at Mugen, who met his gaze and returned it doubled, his teeth clenched as tightly as his fists.

"Who is that?" Mugen snarled.

"I told you. No one of importance."

"No. He's important. Is what he said true?" He punched the wall by Kyo's head, and the fiery-eyed man did not flinch, though it took much effort to maintain his composure. "WAS IT?"

"Do not shout at me Mugen."

"Don't lie to me, Kyo."

Kyo narrowed his eyes. "You're mine now, that is your life, that is all you need to know."

Mugen stared at him blankly a moment, and then slowly his face twitched into a smile. "Oh, you just made one massive fucking mistake Kyo." Kyo stiffened, and Mugen's smirk widened. "You've challenged me. When I find out the truth behind all this you better fucking pray it's favorable towards you, cause if I find out you've done something to me I'm gonna rip your fucking head off."

Mugen stalked away, and Kyo stood staring after him, and he clenched his fist to keep from shaking. He was afraid of Mugen, he didn't deny it, he had known from the afternoon on the battlefield that this was the kind of man that might be able to stand against him. And in the end, he hadn't even been able to kill him properly. He had Mugen under his control, he could not hurt him…but if anyone could break that seal it was this wild and unpredictable creature. Kyo shuddered and continued down the hall, he needed to gather himself before he went to finish Zabuza off.

- - -

"Dammit." Jin hissed, dropping his arms from the uncomfortable angle he had been holding them at for the past twenty minutes. "The wire's not just strong enough…"

"Well then, what now?"

"…I don't know."

There was silence, as Jin wallowed in the misery of the dead-end to his plans. How could they be stopped by something as simple as chains?

Zabuza's hand was suddenly around his, holding it firmly in his grasp.

"Jin, we need to get out of here."

"I know…"

"Jin, _please, _there's got to be something."

Jin was stunned by the note of desperation in Zabuza's voice. "I…there's nothing more…"

He heard Zabuza give a pained sigh, and the thud as he leaned back against the wall dejectedly. Their hands were still intertwined gently, and Zabuza's was shaking.

"Zabuza…"

"That bastard." Zabuza growled. "Did you see what he did? Haku looked so…broken. Like the day I met him…I took him in to make sure that he never had to be that way again…and look at me, kept away from him by some fucking _chains_!" Zabuza pulled against them, and they rattled tauntingly.

Jin sighed. "Let me try yours, maybe I can get a better angle."

Zabuza shifted closer to him, and Jin began twisting the wire inside the lock of his hand cuffs. The lock of those was slightly weaker, but still the wire did little good, all it did was scrape against the inside cogs hopelessly. Then something lodged free and clattered to the ground.

"What was that?" Zabuza asked.

Jin felt for it, and picked a small pebble off the ground. "Just a pebble…what the hell…"

The stone was warm, and he realized after staring at it a moment that small flakes of light-blue…something…was chipping off it, and fading until the pebble became cold in his palm.

"Jin." Zabuza whispered, sounding dead serious. "Check the other locks."

Jin complied and indeed found pebbles in the two remaining locks of the handcuffs ad collar. He double checked for anything more, but that seemed to be all.

"Well? What is it?" Jin said.

Zabuza didn't reply, but Jin heard the shifting of clothing as he seemed to move his arms rapidly and suddenly there was a flash of blue light and the chains rattled to the floor. Zabuza touched Jin's collar after a moment more and it broke away from his neck. After that, Zabuza grabbed Jin around the shoulders and embraced him tightly.

"Let's go." He whispered into Jin's ear.

Jin nodded against Zabuza shoulder. Zabuza let him go, and started to get to his feet but Jin's hand caught his and stopped his movement.

"What is it? Your legs give out?" Zabuza said, his humor returning with the nearby aspect of freedom.

"Zabuza…don't go picking any fights, you understand? Get your boy and go…"

"What do you mean? I owe that bastard my sword up his ass."

"Zabuza, listen."

Zabuza sighed. "I'm listening, Jin."

"One of us may not make it out of here. I'm willing to let that be me, so long as you promise me you'll just get Haku and go. That boy needs you, and you—"

"Jin; you are not going to die here."

"If I do though, don't linger."

"Jin…"

"I did see what Kyo did to Haku. I want you and Haku to go on…Mugen and I have needed our closure for a long time. You and Haku have to go on, your loyalty to him, your love for him…it's been…inspiring. I want you to last for a long time more."

They stood silent in the darkness, and Jin got to his feet, standing close to Zabuza, and Zabuza's hands were back on his shoulders. There seemed a moment when something was going to be said, but then Zabuza made a soft noise of resignation, and he moved closer, and kissed Jin softly, arms holding him tightly.

"Thank you Jin," He whispered against his lips. "For bringing me back to him…"

Jin nodded, stunned by the things expressed in that moment. Zabuza spoke his thanks, but his lips had done so much more. It had been an apology, a recognition of power, a hope for Jin to finally settle the ghosts into their graves…and it was a goodbye. Jin was glad for the darkness, as a single tear rolled down his cheek, as all that hit him in a wave and overwhelmed him.

Something very powerful had formed between Zabuza and him, and he wished he had the time to figure it out... It was only now that the ghost had left Zabuza's face, swallowed by darkness and rushing back to life, that Jin saw the things beyond that. And he didn't know what they were. They lingered close to each for a while more, torn between moving forward and staying here and trying to understand and explain what had happened between them—but then they went on.


	10. The Final Stand

_Loyalty Eternal _

_Chapter 10_

Zabuza kicked the door out, and the thick slab of wood and steal buckled at the hinges and swung sideways out of the way. He and Jin climbed over it, and took off down the stone corridor. The hall slanted upwards, and they were not intercepted until they reached the top of it. Zabuza had just exploded the door away with a jutsu, when a small shape tumbled on top of Jin, and the two figures crashed back into the hall, sliding down the ramp several feet, before they both were on their feet, and Jin was defending himself bare-handed against the small, white-haired creature that was striking wildly with his blade.

"Sasuke! Enough!"

The assailant instantly jumped away from Jin and past Zabuza, who had been rushing down the hall to aide in the battle, so that he stood beside a tall, feminine man with dark locks swirling about his shoulders.

"Are you Zabuza?" He asked Zabuza, who was glaring at him suspiciously.

"I am…if you're going to try and stop us you can skip the small talk."

Yukimura raised a hand. "No. I want to see Haku out of here as well." Zabuza raised a skeptic eyebrow. "I'm speaking the truth. Also…is this Jin?"

Jin nodded. "Who are you?"

"My name is Yukimura."

Jin straightened and his eyes widened in recognition. "Saizo's lord?" Yukimura nodded, and Jin bowed deeply, gaining another cynical look from Zabuza. "My thanks, if it weren't for your and Saizo's help I never would have gotten here."

Zabuza turned back towards Yukimura, so this was Jin's secretive source of information.

Yukimura smiled weakly. "I see that Mugen is, indeed, your Mugen. I had feared as much when he arrived here…it's why I had Saizo give you information. When he told me of your story, well…"

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"I didn't want to mislead you if he wasn't yours."

"This was far worse."

"I'm sorry, Jin, I can make up for it now. Sasuke, go fetch their weapons." The small boy beside him nodded and vanished down the corridor. "Zabuza, Haku will have let himself out by now, I hope, he should be on his way down here, you can meet him half-way."

Zabuza nodded, feeling himself go weak with relief. "I have to go to him now, if he's on his own."

"So long as Kyo doesn't notice, he'll be fine, and Kyo should be distracted for the time being. You can meet him in the center hall, from there you can get out of here and far away quickly."

"How so?"

"There's a jump-portal there. It's how Kyo travels from here and back so quickly."

Zabuza could figure what it was easily enough without asking questions, and he had no time for minor details. The boy called Sasuke was back, weighed down by Zabuza's huge sword and Jin's slung across his back. Zabuza snatched his greedily, as Jin took the weight in his sword with a focused sobriety that gave Zabuza a small pang of sadness he did not fully understand, and quickly pushed aside.

"I'll lead you to the center hall, follow me." Yukimura said, and then hurried down the corridor, Zabuza and Jin following behind.

- - -

Haku slipped through the shadows of the hallway, keeping out of sight as best he could, and incapacitating those eyes he could not hide from. He tried to merely put them to sleep, but he slipped on one, and the man's breath entirely left him, and Haku gave a quick prayer. His muscles were weak from days of un-use, but he pushed on. He could endure anything to be back in Zabuza's arms again.

- - -

Kyo straightened with curiosity as he felt one of his men fall dead. A man inside the keep…now alerted he realized that many of them were incapacitated…lining the halls going downward from the northern tower. He made the connection and smiled, amused by the foolishness.

- - -

Yukimura walked one step ahead of the others, as Zabuza glowered at his back to encourage him to walk faster—to take him to Haku without a minute more than necessary, while their pace already stretched his wounds painfully. Jin's gaze was firmly ahead, his stance firm, had Zabuza mind had room for Jin at that moment he would have been thoroughly proud of and impressed by his fellow warrior; but both of them had minds set in a singular purpose now, and nothing would sway them.

They finally arrived and Yukimura stopped just inside the doorway. The room was a large, stone and wood circular affair, and on one wall was a giant mirror reaching from ceiling to floor. Although, had they taken a closer glance which they had no time to give, they would have realized the oddity of it; that being that it reflected nothing, not even the flickering light of the lanterns faceted to the round walls at even intervals between decorative draperies. However, they were each in turn preoccupied by the other inhabitants of the room.

Haku was standing in the doorway across from them, looking shaken but very much alive and spirited. To their left, across from the mirror that did not reflect him, stood Mugen, perfectly still, watching the three of them curiously but seeming not especially ready to kill them any more than his usual attitude always showed. Zabuza made a move towards Haku but Mugen was immediately in the middle of their path to each, poised to fight them back.

"Yukimura…I didn't quite expect that." Mugen drawled.

Yukimura took another step forward. "Stand down, Mugen. That boy is going free, and you can not stop that."

"If it weren't for Kyo's orders I wouldn't give a shit. I just want a meeting with _that _one." His eyes rested on Jin.

"I won't let you stop them." Yukimura said.

Mugen's eyes narrowed. "I have a personal affair with him, if _you _try to stop _me, _then we'll really have some problems."

"It's fine." Jin said and stepped up. "I wanted to speak to him anyway."

Mugen laughed softly and drew the sword at his hip—his old sword, the one Jin had carried. He had apparently seen fit to keep it.

"_Fuck _talking," Mugen sneered. "I don't do talking." A barely perceptible smile lifted one corner of Jin's mouth. "I fight. And I have never wanted to fight anyone more than you."

"Very well." Jin drew his sword. "Have it your way."

Mugen shifted his gaze to Yukimura as he took a step toward the mirror. "You get one inch closer to that portal and I'll take your hands."

Yukimura stopped and stepped back, eyes trained on Mugen. Zabuza's eyes were only on Haku, both desperate to be near the other but not daring to cross the room with Mugen in the middle, circling with Jin, sight trained on Jin but obviously watching each of them carefully. He and Jin continued circling for several more seconds and that was the extent of his patience. He flew at Jin with a rather reckless-looking leap and Jin ducked smoothly out of the way, their swords meeting in a seamless attack and block before Mugen's jump carried him further and Jin took several more steps away; breaking the connection. There was another pause, and another meeting not unlike the first, and then the room was on fire. Mugen's wild movements seemed to fly everywhere at once, as Jin took controlled steps around and through the barrage, parrying and counter attacking when he could—but no blood ever hit the floor. Their eyes were locked all the while. And there was meaning in every movement, words echoed in every clash of metal. Mugen's frenzy screamed all his frustration and confusion, trying to either exterminate Jin or beat an answer from him. Jin's every gentle movement; every controlled arc of his blade through the air was his patient, cautious reply. Mugen only got angrier. He was clearly receiving the message, but as his attacks gained a renewed force he was beating it back with his ferocious denial. And Jin was still ever-patient, telling him again and again what he needed to know. Mugen let out a cry of rage and the heel of his foot clipped Jin's shoulder and the pommel of his sword struck Jin's jaw, at the same moment the tip of Jin's blade caught and opened the skin of Mugen's forearm.

Another pause descended then, and they both stood panting, regaining their breath. They stared at each other, taking in the other's side slowly, and Jin's face softened for a moment into deep moroseness.

"Why won't you understand?" He whispered.

"Why won't you _die?_" Mugen hissed back.

"I will not be killed by you until you remember who you are."

Mugen roared again and pounced at him, his blade flashing his anger. Jin sidestepped, and let Mugen's momentum carry him too far, and then drove his elbow into the back of his head. Mugen growled and flipped his momentum inhumanly fast, his sword whipping around to clip Jin's ear and pull the tie in his hair loose. His hair now free around his pale cheeks Jin spun away quickly to avoid the follow-up attack and then fell back into their tempest.

They blocked less now, and blood freely splattered the stone floor. It was all desperation, on both side of the battle. As Mugen in horror tried to destroy this terrible frustration in his life, and Jin pushed and forced himself upon Mugen. Jin was the first to take a deep blow, and it ploughed into his side making him cry out in pain as Mugen ripped the blade free afterward. But it was not long before Jin's sword carved deep into Mugen's shoulder freeing a scream of agony from his lips. Mugen recovered with a new frenzy, however, and his new barrage drove Jin to one knee, hardly blocking and parrying the blows—all of which were meant to kill. His teeth were gritted, his face picture of struggle, and more blood than sweat shone on his skin. Another shot of Jin's pierced Mugen's side, forcing him back as he tried to regain himself, giving Jin a desperately needed breather. They were both horribly wounded, they were both hardly able to breath, they were both dying.

The snowy-haired Sasuke suddenly appeared at Yukimura's side.

"Kyo's coming." He said.

Zabuza could worry about Mugen no longer, and dashed across the room to Haku's side. Mugen had no care for him any longer anyway, as he became completely enraptured by Jin's forceful explanation. Zabuza gathered Haku into his arms as Yukimura ran to the mirror-portal and began running and pressing his fingers all along the sides of it. After a brief look over and a kiss, Zabuza started to pull Haku to the mirror—but too late.

Kyo was in the room as if he had dropped from the ceiling, standing in Zabuza's way suddenly, tall and strong, bearing down on him with a small smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well, how very tricky." Kyo snickered. "I'm sure you thought yourselves clever." He looked over his shoulder at the frozen Yukimura. "And you…I had more trust in you."

"Some things can only be taken so long." Yukimura whispered, his face firmly unemotional, as Haku caught a glimmer of apology in his eyes.

Kyo nodded. "Of course I understand. I would have preferred to not have to kill you."

Yukimura squared his shoulders. "Let the boy go."

"No. If nothing else it is a matter of pride now."

"Kyo, please, you are _too _proud. Are you so clouded in your mind that you have no pity or compassion left?"

Kyo struck Yukimura with his fist across the face. "I have no need of such things."

Yukimura lifted himself from the floor weakly. "Is that why you could do such a horrid thing to Mugen? Steal his soul and stick it in some husk of a body just because you wanted him to fight for you?"

Jin's gaze shifted, as both he and Mugen were suddenly frozen.

Mugen took a staggering step toward Kyo. "Is that true?" He growled.

Kyo turned his sight lazily onto Mugen. "Yes. That body you are currently dying in is not your original. When I met you I had in my possession a rare and glorious tool that could steal a soul and replace it elsewhere. We fought, you know, and were it not for that trinket I would have never won. But I did, and you were mine. I stole your bones from the pitiful grave that one made you and had a body near identical to your original reconstructed around it. And then you were mine, just as I wanted. But…unfortunately your will wasn't as easily broken as I hoped, and you were still something I could…worry about. But now, I won't have to worry any more. You've served much use, and now you'll be disposed of with hardly a single contribution from my side."

It made sense now, and Jin found himself all the more repulsed by the truth. Now, more than ever, he needed to kill this man. Mugen was shaking all of his body tense and clenched in rage.

"You bastard." Zabuza grumbled.

Kyo turned back to him. "You'll die shortly as well, just wait your turn."

He never should have looked away. Even as Haku reached for the needles inside his kimono Mugen was bearing down on him, a cry of rage bursting from him and echoing through the room as he kicked the red-armored warrior hard against the wall. Kyo fell to the ground, crumbled against the wall, which shuddered and cracked and dropped one of the lanterns which shattered and caught fire to one of the draperies. The seal was entirely broken. Kyo held no power of Mugen any longer.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Mugen raged. "How dare you take my life from me? MY _LIFE _YOU SICK FUCK!" He plunged his sword down towards Kyo's chest, meaning with all his heart to kill him, but Kyo snapped back to life and moved in a blink behind Mugen, his own sword out to strike.

But he had not foreseen every layer. For as he raised his arm to strike Jin's blade bit into his leg and cause him to fall off balance and force him to jump away again to a distance where he could cause no harm.

"Are you still alive?" He laughed. "You're worse than roaches, how many ways must you be sliced before you die?"

"At least our souls are cleaner than one." Jin growled.

Kyo's face went stony, and his eyes seemed to flame beyond the reflections of the growing fire within the room. Yukimura's fingers still danced along the edges of the portal, as he told Sasuke to leave and get all the servants removed from the keep.

Kyo flew at Jin in a fury, but was intercepted halfway by a powerful kick from Mugen. Before he breathed again Jin had followed up with a strike along his side. But they couldn't move quite fast or hard enough to keep him down, and Kyo was soon on his feet again, holding both of them back by sheer ferocity.

Zabuza watched breathlessly, his arms tight around Haku, as Jin and Mugen, wincing through their death wounds, spun seamlessly around Kyo, and under the other's attack to back them up. As Jin moved to attack from the left, Mugen was already positioned on the right. When Mugen swung his sword down, Jin stabbed upwards, and Kyo was hard pressed to slip between them, as the flames pressed in around them. They weren't two people…they were one separated in half. This was what Jin was truly meant to be. He could see that, and see why he had been so weak and lost without it, for even as he could never live for so much as moments more, there was a smile on his face, and Mugen's as well. It didn't matter where he went after death, because _this _was his heaven.

And Mugen laughed. It floated through the smoky air like the voice of a demon, and Jin's movements were filled with still new invigoration, as chills ran down Zabuza's spine. He understood now. He understood everything that Jin had said about this man…he was truly unparalleled and unrivaled, and completely magnificent.

Two swords pierced Kyo's chest, and with a gurgled shout of pain as they twisted and were removed, he crumbled to the floor. A moment later his assailants also dropped.

"It's ready!" Yukimura suddenly called. "Zabuza, Haku, hurry!"

Zabuza lingered, staring at Jin as his body lay bleeding and only barely breathing. As he watched, Yukimura calling him, Jin lifted his head and slowly pulled himself towards Mugen, who in turn raised himself to meet Jin halfway.

"Zabuza." Haku's voice finally pulled him away. "We need to go…this place is going to burn down."

Zabuza let the image of Jin reaching out to and becoming enfolded in the arms of his dear one become imprinted in his mind, so he would never forget him or what he had witnessed, and then joined Haku at the portal.

"Go! Hurry! I don't know how long it will resist the flames." Yukimura coughed against the smoke as he spoke. "It will take you to one of Kyo's outposts near the town at the base of the mountains. You can get medicine there and return home with a short walk."

"What about you?" Haku cried over the crackling fire. "You must come with us!"

Yukimura shook his head and his gaze fell on Kyo's limp body. "No…no I'm quite done."

Haku opened his mouth to ask further, but upon seeing Yukimura's face, full of heartache and sorrow and…release, he had no words to say except. "Thank you. We owe you everything."

Zabuza nodded silently, and his hand tightened on Haku's shoulder. As they turned to face to mirror they saw upon the glassy surface now the image of a small square room, almost entirely empty and useless. Their escape. Haku trailed a last look after Yukimura as the warrior smiled at him and turned away to go towards Kyo. And Zabuza dared not look again.


	11. Closure

_Loyalty Eternal _

_Epilogue_

Yukimura went to Kyo through the smoke and flame, and turned the body over tenderly, to find much to his shock Kyo staring back at him with some small sign of recognition.

"So…you return to me in the end…" There was no bitterness in his voice, instead a tone that seemed truly grateful as one hand managed to shakily rise and rest against Yukimura's face, which was smudged with ash and streaked by tears. Yukimura put his hand to it and leaned into the touch.

"In my own way, I was always loyal to you Kyo." He whispered back.

The masks fell and shattered, and Kyo's trembling lips twitched a smile, and he pulled Yukimura forward. The other warrior fell against his chest with exhaustion, letting himself cry and smile as well, feeling free…so free…

- - -

Jin was cradled in Mugen's arms as they lay one wall of fire and worlds away from the others lying in that room. Blood spilled freely from both of them, mingling and mixing with each other's sweat.

"You found me…" Mugen whispered into Jin's hair.

"I never let you go." Jin replied. "We had too many promises. This…is the only way I would ever wish to die."

"We killed each other after all…God, Jin, I'm sorry."

"No, no we die as you lived, Mugen, without regrets." Mugen held him tighter. "This is how we always wanted it. And I am so happy…"

"As am I. I love you, Jin."

"I love you Mugen."

They kissed gently, taking all their strength just to press their lips together for one brief moment, and then they fell back against the floor. Their bleeding slowed, their breathing was equal, their hearts beat at the same pace…until it all was ended.

- - -

It was only a pile of ashes and charred stone nestled within the mountains. Many months later, finally fully healed and able to travel, Zabuza and Haku stood near Kyo's keep again. Even the labyrinth and outer wall had crumbled with the defeat of their owner. Zabuza's arm rested around Haku's shoulders, pinning the boy to his side as they stared in silence at the heart of all that had happened to them earlier in that same year.

Without discussing it they set to work creating a memorial marker, a large pyramid of the most preserved stones, upon which they each engraved the names of those who had given everything to the ones they pledged their loyalty to, and because of whom they would be together until death also embraced them, however many long years down the road it may be.

Zabuza also wrote next to Jin's name that of the object of his loyalty, and felt his resolve almost crumble as he ran his fingers along the lines of Jin's name. Haku had lost all his will and tears streaked freely down his face.

"He thought he was so terrible." Haku murmured. "But he was one of the most wonderful people I've ever met. That he did so much for me after barely meeting me…it never would've happened without him." Haku whimpered and let Zabuza pull him into a tight embrace.

"They're at rest now, all of them. They had needed it for a long time, Haku." Zabuza said comfortingly.

Haku nodded. "Say something for your friend."

Zabuza paused, as Haku's words sunk over him. It hit him then and somehow only then, exactly what had happened between Jin and himself. That intense feeling that had appeared throughout their journey and showed itself fully during their goodbye in the dungeon…friendship. Despite all the confusion and twists to their relationship throughout the days they spent together, that what was their relationship, in the end had become. The first pure friendship that either of them had ever had.

With a single tear dropping down his face he rested his hand on the memorial and said softly. "…I don't know what to say except…thank you…"

Haku wrapped his arms around Zabuza's neck and buried his face into his shoulder. After a long while they went back to the mountain house that had once been Jin's, and set up permanent residence there, both perfectly happy and willing to live their life contentedly there for however long a time they were blessed with. They were bound together stronger than ever before, their loyalty a tribute to all who had touched their lives through that time, and indeed all that ever loved at all.

Fin

01-02-07

**Well, this had been one hell of an experience. It almost died SO many times and sometimes I really had to force myself through it, but it's done. And I'm happy with it. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and if you've actually stuck around through the slow times THANK YOU so much. Even if you've just read this whole thing now, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Much Love, **

**Angel Lucifel**


End file.
